


Back To You

by scottxlogan



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Language, Brief mentions of Jean, F/M, Gay Sex, Jean is not in the story, M/M, Memories, Mind Manipulation, Mind Sex, Past Torture, Past Violence, Polyamory, Psychological Trauma, adding the violence warning just to be safe, references to Scott and Jean's relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: When a mission goes sour and leaves Logan in trouble, Scott and Emma enter into a dark place to try to bring Logan back to them. Will their mission be successful?
Relationships: Emma Frost/Jean Grey/Logan/Scott Summers, Emma Frost/Logan/Scott Summers, Emma Frost/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: Scogan One Line Prompt Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

****

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” Hank’s voice resonated in the back of Scott’s mind bringing him back to the moment when it all began.

“I’m positive,” Scott answered decisively.

“Are you sure?” Hank asked wearily, “I’m sure if we take a step back to reevaluate this situation then I’m certain that we can find other options.”

“We’ve wasted too much time already,” Scott explained, “Logan’s been missing for so long that there’s no telling what happened to him.

“I realize that, but…” Hank began again.

“But nothing. We have to do this.”

“Scott…” Hank frowned.

“I don’t see any other viable alternative given that time is of the essence,” Scott replied knowing full well that despite Hanks willingness to try out other options, he didn’t have a choice in the matter. Turning to face Emma for guidance, he opened his mouth to vocalize the question, but she’d already read his thoughts.

“Scott’s right. We’ve exhausted our options on this one. Granted, it’s a bit unorthodox to go about it this way with Scott….”

“I can hold my own Em,” Scott reminded her.

“I’m aware of that although I understand everyone’s concern. This is not my preferred solution to the situation at hand given how troublesome it was the first time around…” Emma wrinkled her nose.

“I don’t think anyone prefers this option, but this is undoubtedly the best chance we have to bring him back. If we don’t get on top of it now, there is a possibility that we may lose Logan forever,” Scott explained with frustrations mounting, “Look normally I’d love to hear all about your ideas Hank, but in this particular instance we’re short on time. Weighing out other potential options will take away from what we need to bring Logan back to us.”

“There I agree,” Hank conceded, “but at the same time I’m hesitant to have you go in there considering that I’m not sure you are really in a position to…”

“He’ll have me as his guide,” Emma explained behind tense words. “Granted it is a bit murky inside that dark place. Logan’s head is filled with things that I’m not certain Scott’s ready for, but Scott’s a big boy.”

“You both know I can more than handle myself,” Scott added with a sigh, “I’m not going to break if we do this.”

“We don’t doubt that for a second darling, but to step inside of Logan’s world, you may discover things that you hadn’t contemplated before becoming a part of them. He’s a complicated little man with some questionable things happening inside of him,” Emma cautioned.

“Again, that’s not relevant to what’s happening now.”

“It is very relevant,” Hank pointed out, “Emma has a point when she says that…”

“Again I can hold my own,” Scott frowned back at his friend, “Trust me I can do this.”

“I’m sure you can darling,” Emma’s words were less convincing than Scott would have liked, “However, I promise that I will be whatever you need. I’ll be there to navigate you through the process so we should be all set.”

“Then there you have it,” Scott decided rubbing his palm over the back of his neck in a halfhearted attempt to sooth the dull, throbbing ache building inside of him, “I’m in good hands with Emma at my side.”

“The best hands,” Emma boasted reaching out to touch his shoulder gently, “Everything I can do to make this easier for you, well, you know I’ll do it. I would move heaven and earth to keep you safe.”

“I know that Em,” Scott softened his tone, giving her a long look before focusing on his friend again, “So we’re set Hank?”

“It appears we have to be,” Hank shrugged taking a step back, “If you are positive that this is what you want to do, then we can get things started I suppose.”

“I’m positive,” Scott nodded accordingly, “The sooner we get this done the better.”

“Scott,” Emma’s voice was laced with concern. Her fingers gently squeezed over his arm, pressing into the muscle as the warmth of her touch caused Scott to focus on her completely. He tipped his head down seeing the concern building behind her eyes when she spoke up again, “I can guide you through this, but let’s be honest this is Logan we’re talking about. I need you to be sure about this.”

“Em, you know that…”

“You’re loyal to a fault Scott Summers, which is why I need you to understand what you are walking into in all of this. We can’t hold any illusions about Logan going into this. This is uncharted territory for you. Sure, you’ve seen that he’s often irrational and erratic at times, but this is different.”

“I realize that, but at the same time…” she hesitated as Scott felt her searching for her words, “He’s stood by your side for a while now, but he also contains a great deal of rage and fury that when provoked could prove volatile.”

“I’m well-aware of what he is,” Scott confessed lowering his voice, “I know him in ways that…”

“Not like this you don’t,” Emma cautioned, “Knowing someone and really seeing them as they are is something that can change a person. You of all people should realize that once you find yourself inside…”

“I’m not afraid of the demons that Logan carries from within,” Scott spoke up attempting to feign certainty in his voice.

“That’s your first mistake,” her lips curved downward in the beginnings of a frown, “We both know what demons can do to a person’s psyche and what lengths one would go to in order to keep them buried. We must keep that in mind as we do this. I’m not saying that this is impossible to accomplish what you set out do to, but you need to be prepared for what you discover. There’s no telling what you will find once you step inside what we all know he keeps hidden.”

“The way I see it we are running out of time. We don’t have a choice,” Scott reminded her.

“Perhaps not, but at the same time…” Emma began again.

“Em, you know why I have to do this,” he half pleaded with her as he wondered if he was getting in over his head. Granted a part of him had hoped there was another way, but circumstances had convinced him there wasn’t.

“For all the years you’ve clashed with one another, I never anticipated that we’d come to this,” Emma’s blue eyes flashed with something Scott couldn’t quite read, “Granted I’d always sensed it was there—always knew there was some truth to those danger room rumors long before you’d confirmed them, but now…”

“You know what we went through before when I thought it was just the two of us,” Scott half pleaded with her, “He and I…”

“Need each other,” she finished for him. Tilting her head up to look at him closely, she let out a small sigh, “That is why I sent him to you in the first place when I’d learned that you were with us again. I knew that there was no other person on this or any other world that would go as far as I would to keep you safe and protected.”

“Now it’s my time to protect him,” Scott decided readily and that’s all there was. There would be no turning back.

“Of course, it is,” Emma nodded falling to silence again when Hank began walking through their current plan of action with them.

“Logan’s gone and there’s no guarantee that we can get him back again given the complications that we’re working with. If we do this, there’s a chance that this could go horribly wrong and you all could be starting over from the beginning again,” Hank had cautioned Scott before the mission, “If anything in this construct goes wrong…”

“It’s a risk we’re going to have to take because we won’t lose him again,” Scott vowed knowing full well that if he were in the same position Logan wouldn’t hesitate to pull him back from the edge.

“So, then it’s settled,” Emma had grudgingly agreed to go along with the plan, “We bring Logan back to us in the morning.”

“The sooner the better,” Scott mouthed more so to himself than the others hoping like hell the gamble that they were about to make would pay off. It had been well over a week without anything from Logan and he’d grown desperate—tired of waiting for the wheels to turn around on this one.

Now standing outside of the thick, oversized doors to the seemingly run down, tower of a building before him Scott was filled with apprehension and doubt. Yes, this had been his plan, but after a sleepless night and broken dreams about all the things that could go wrong, he’d found himself questioning his plan of action. Hank and Emma’s words had resonated inside of him, causing him to question his objectivity on the mission given that there had been no telling what horrors he would encounter entering a world that Logan, himself, wouldn’t wish upon his worst enemy. Taking in a breath, Scott wondered if he was ready for this—if after all his years of training he would be able to enter his mission and come out successful. There was no room for error especially now that so much was riding on his being able to accomplish the plan that he’d set out to do.

“Your self-doubt is exhausting,” Emma’s words reached out into the back of his mind causing Scott to clear his throat, “If you were any more uncertain about all of this, you’d be crumbling to pieces out on this sidewalk.”

“You know how important this,” Scott whispered aloud finding his focus returning as the warmth of Emma’s guidance provided him with a sudden burst of confidence in his contemplations.

“You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for love,” Emma reminded him.

“We both know that isn’t always the case especially when it comes to those that…” Scott’s words trailed off as he thought about the weight of Logan’s importance in his life.

“I hope he appreciates all that you’ve sacrificed for him,” Emma’s voice held a small hint of distain; “I’m still on the fence on this one considering all of his misgivings not so long ago. Granted I suppose some would argue that he has his finer points, but most of the time they are far and few.”

“I need him,” Scott answered readily.

“I’m well-aware of that Scott. I’ve known for quite some time how important he is to you, which is why I brought you together before,” Emma’s words were short, sharper than Scott suspected she’d intended.

“Em, I…” Scott found himself at a loss as he felt her inside of him, reaching into his thoughts and attempting to soothe his fears.

“Just because I didn’t always understand it, doesn’t mean I condemned you for feeling it like others may have in the past. I would never do that to you. I know your heart Mr. Summers and you don’t ever have to explain yourself to me. You’re a good man,” she promised before she let out a long sigh, “I suppose that it’s time for us to get this party started.”

“How is it looking?” Scott could hear Hank question over the micro sized receiver that Scott had strategically tucked away in his ear serving as a link to his friend on this mission. On the outside it looked like an earring, which Scott had deemed completely unnecessary, but Emma had thought it was a nice touch. Something about him looking like a sexy pirate, which made him think of his father, to which Emma had offered up a few words about Scott’s penchant for being problematic when receiving a complement. Still with Emma in his head armed and ready for whatever danger the night may possess for them on this new mission Scott knew full well he didn’t have time to delve into his own insecurities and neurotic behaviors.

“It’s quiet,” Scott mouthed to himself. He surveyed the darkened street surrounding the building before him. It was empty, devoid of any other sign of life beyond the remnants of cracked concrete and sidewalks littered with old newspaper and debris. The winds were picking up in the distance making a low humming sound, but the chill in the air signaled that life beyond the building had been long gone. He could see a dirt cloud forming in the distance swirling up over the sidewalk whirling together in a loose funnel cloud moving further away from the darkness to reveal a bright neon colored light illuminating the front of a saloon style pub. Scott could’ve sworn that the pub hadn’t been there earlier in the darkness given that the street had felt so empty, but now it was calling to him and taking his attention away from the building before him. The neon sign was blinking on and off revealing the distractingly bright orange glow on the otherwise darkened corner of the world Scott had stepped into, “Too quiet for what is supposed to be happening here. There’s a saloon on the corner that appears to be open.”

Turning his attention to the bold, brazen letters on the sign, Scott couldn’t help, but find himself moving away from the building before him. Instead he focused on the saloon wondering how he’d managed to miss it in his arrival moments earlier. There was a faint sound of laughter and country music playing within the walls just beyond his reach, but it was the low, whirling sound of the wind around him that captured his attention. At first it wasn’t much of anything, but with each step Scott took forward he found himself focusing on the dirt cloud. He stopped moving opting instead to observe the funnel seeing the way the wind had picked up more debris in the time he’d been standing on the sidewalk. It seemed to be growing stronger, building in speed and frequency as he looked to the rustic building before him.

“It’s not the saloon,” Emma’s voice reminded him in his moment of distraction.

“What?” Scott questioned focusing on the orange glowing light before him.

“Think about it,” Emma pointed out, “Beer, junk food, table dancing and tacky music. That’s too easy. It’s superficial and…”

“All things Logan,” Scott contemplated his time he’d spent with Logan in a pub not that long ago.

“Trust me that isn’t it,” Emma urged him on further, “The saloon is only serving as a distraction if we allow it to be one.”

“Perhaps but knowing Logan…” Scott’s words trailed off as he could make out shadows behind the windows of the saloon before him. The music was growing louder, but he couldn’t make out anything beyond the haze of the funnel cloud before him.

“Trust me darling. That isn’t it,” Emma clarified as Scott found himself returning to the place he’d started. He dismissed the notion of the saloon as he turned around on the sidewalk to go back to his starting point.

“We’re left with door number two,” Scott frowned tipping his head up to look at the dark, foreboding building, “Again, we are sure this is the place, yes?”

“Perhaps another look could prove that the saloon might be a better entryway to…” Hank answered abruptly.

“Trust me darling it isn’t the saloon,” Emma explained with a wrinkled expression on her face, “I’ve already spent enough time in there to know that the saloon leaves us feeling dirty in all the wrong ways and empty handed. It’s a dead end on this particular mission.”

“So, there you have it,” Scott cleared his throat, “It’s not the saloon.”

“Then we are back to square one,” Hank decided.

“Then I guess this is it,” Scott noted watching as the darkened sky above gave way to rumbling clouds and flashes of heat lightning. Although it didn’t touch down upon him, he could feel the weight of its presence dark and foreboding when he returned to the oversized building before him. He took in a breath wondering what kind of distraction the storm would be to their mission. It was there waiting to strike—ready to tear this mission apart at the seams if they weren’t careful with their approach.

“Scott,” Hank’s voice beckoned him once again. There was a shuffling sound as Scott stood up taller preparing for the mission at hand, “You sure you’re alright with this?”

“What choice do we have in the matter? We need Logan,” Scott decided drawing in a nervous breath.

_I need Logan_ , Scott’s meaning served deeper as his thoughts betrayed him. He understood Emma could read him clearly, but there was no need to censor his truth from her. She saw him as he was, the good and the bad and simply stood beside him accepting his truths in their mission. Tilting his head to the side, he contemplated his journey to this place wondering if he was truly up to task in bringing this mission to a proper conclusion.

“You’ve got this,” Emma’s words pushed into his mind offering up the supportive nudge he needed to take a small step forward.

It wasn’t often he’d felt nervous about a mission, but after Charles had informed them that Logan had gone off the map caught up on Earth in a mission that Charles had singlehandedly selected Logan for, Scott realized that he had no choice, but to volunteer for the rescue mission. It wasn’t uncommon for Logan to go missing, but during his time away he’d always found a way to keep in contact with Scott especially as of late when their relationship was growing increasingly more complicated. In that complication Scott had allowed his personal interested to overrule his loyalty to the team and the operation at hand. With Logan away from home, Scott could feel that something had gone wrong. There was no logical reason for it, but when he’d mentioned his concerns to Jean, she’d dismissed it as Logan being Logan. He’d bought it for a couple of days, but the longer Logan was gone, the more he’d found himself contemplating just what had taken place on Earth. It had been over a week since Logan had checked in and with tensions mounting, Scott had stepped forward to see what was happening.

As Captain Commander he needed to select a small team to set the wheels in motion and discover just what had happened to their companion. When he’d expressed his concern to Charles and the council, they’d agreed that something had gone amiss and soon Scott was faced with the discovery process in learning where Logan had wound up. Logan’s mission was supposed to have been a simple extraction retrieving a mutant from Earth to bring home to Krakoa, but instead he’d simply gone off the grid. When neither Charles, Jean or Emma had been able to reach out to him, Scott’s fears had mounted bringing him from calm and collected to a place where fear and concern consumed him. He’d tried to push it down deep inside of him, but the thought of what could have happened had only left Scott fearing the worst. Yes, the rules had changed when it came to life and death, but the journey to starting over again was one that Scott had been cautious about given their new situation. Things had been different, but there was something else happening—something that he couldn’t quite place his finger on in Krakoa that he wasn’t quite sure he was ready to face.

“This could complicate things,” Emma had cautioned him before he’d ended up at these coordinates wondering just what he would encounter inside of Logan’s newfound cage.

“You know what you need to do,” Hank reminded Scott.

“We bring Logan back to us,” Scott answered standing up taller and focusing on the building before him once again. He felt a nervousness in the pit of his stomach, a tightness in his chest and as he moved forward, he found himself wondering just what had taken place with Logan back on Earth.

“If you follow my guidance we can get through this reasonably unscathed,” Emma’s voice reached deep into Scott’s subconscious creating a warmth and familiarity in his mind.

“If it gets to be too much, we can pull you out,” Hank offered up in consolation, as if backing out was an option now that they’d started his rescue mission.

“There’s no need. He was born to do this. He’s never backed down from a mission of this importance,” Emma’s silken, smooth words caressed at the back of Scott’s brain causing the warmth to spread out over his limbs bringing with them a sense of comfort and ease in knowing she was inside of him, “After all…Scott does tend to do some of his finest work under intense pressure.”

“Not now,” Scott whispered behind gritted teeth. His face grew hot when he recognized the flirting in her tone. There was a time and a place for it, but with his focus coming into question his thoughts lingered to Logan, “We need to get in there, see what’s happening and get out before anyone realizes we are here. Given what they’ve done to him…”

“Easier said than done,” Emma’s words were suddenly beside him as he turned to see her beside him dressed in the black leather uniform that she’d worn a while back. It was a dramatic change from her usual white, but every bit as sexy as Scott found himself admitting that he’d always liked her in anything she’d worn. This look was no exception to that. Emma was beauty and grace wrapped up into the perfect package of sophistication and wit, but there was something about her all around that made Scott melt in ways he couldn’t quite explain. Despite their ups and downs with one another that had never changed. She was always stunning, but the black leather did more than the trick as Emma moved in closer to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder as her smirk expanded in the realization that he’d appreciated her attire, “You’re drooling darling.”

“Sorry,” Scott mouthed sheepishly. Suddenly feeling like a child, he forced himself to look at the door again as he swallowed a nervous breath.

“Don’t apologize,” Emma smirked knowingly, “It’s nice to see that with all of the temptations that this new world has provided you that you haven’t forgotten what you crave.”

“Emma…” Scott felt his blush intensify. It wasn’t like him to lose his cool, but in this dark place it felt as if everything was magnified as if his thoughts and feelings were heightened beyond his control.

“I can see that Logan’s partial to this costume as well,” Emma mused with a small smirk. She stepped forward giving Scott a moment to appreciate her beauty. Immediately desire rushed over him, harder than he’d anticipated when he’d set forth on this rescue mission.

“I don’t mind it all that much myself,” she confessed with a small shrug. Moving in closer to him, she reached out to press her fingers over the center of his chest in a light, tease of movement. It was distracting, but almost as soon as she’d reached out to touch him, she pulled back resituating herself on the sidewalk. With a blink of confusion, he fought to regain his senses as he remembered the mission at hand. Clearing his throat nervously he stood taller and dutifully followed her lead.

“You’re entirely too dressed for this occasion darling,” Emma explained when Scott felt the breeze kick up on the street surrounding him. Looking down he realized that his casual clothing he’d pulled out for the night of rescuing Logan had now been replaced by a pair of black leather pants and a black studded collar around his neck. It wrapped tightly around his skin, biting into his flesh enough to make him stand up straighter as his fingers pushed up over the black leather vest he was wearing. His bare chest was exposed to the cool night air leaving him to question Emma’s selection.

“Emma?”

“That’s one of my favorites,” Emma explained looking back over her shoulder and licking her lips in a faint, flickering tease, “Logan’s too apparently.”

“You mean you didn’t…?” Scott looked down to his clothing once again.

“I suppose there are some things about Logan that I can appreciate. We both seem to have a mutual appreciation when it comes to looking at you although I think you’re both going to be disappointed that I didn’t bring my riding crop with me tonight,” Emma teased moving in closer to the oversized doors that stood before them, “Are you ready for this?”

“I’ll follow your lead,” Scott decided watching Emma open the doors to the unknown building before him. For him it was the first time on this dark adventure, but for Emma it was something she’d experienced once before. Despite her initial hesitation she was pushing forward as his guide taking him to where he needed to be with their rescue mission in mind.

“Here goes nothing,” Scott breathed moving into the doors pushing past the night on the sidewalk to the darkness that Emma had entered. Immediately he was engulfed by a feeling—an emotion that he couldn’t quite explain as his eyes attempted to adjust to his surroundings. He could smell the faint scent of stale beer and cigars in the distance, but the room itself was devoid of any details revealing nothing about where he was.

“Keep moving forward,” Emma ordered reaching into his mind, “We’ll be there soon.”

“Okay,” Scott agreed following her voice through the darkened hallway, making various twists and turns until finally he stood at the threshold of another large, rounded door. It was made of dark, cracked wood and the lock was rusted, yet unlike the first door this one revealed a sound from within the walls. It was a low, pulsating hum as Scott moved in beside Emma turning his attention to the rusted knob.

“Are you sure that you can get us in?” Scott questioned watching her reach out to touch his shoulder in a small squeeze.

“When have I ever let you down?” she questioned with amusement, “On second thought don’t answer that.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Scott replied before rethinking his words as she reached for the knob before her. Stopping her midmovement Scott collected her wrist in a gentle squeeze preventing her from taking them to their destination a few moments longer, “Just so we’re clear, you’ve never let me down when it truly counts.”

“The feeling is mutual,” she answered in a neutral tone before pulling away from his touch, “but this isn’t about us.”

“No, I suppose it isn’t,” Scott agreed falling to silence again behind her. He watched as she shifted on her heels, tossing her long, blonde hair back behind her shoulder. She stood before him a vision of power and determination at Scott’s side, set on putting an end to the madness that had corrupted Logan’s mind once and for all.

“All we have to do is enter here,” she wrinkled her nose at him moving to place her gloved covered hand over the door. She tapped on it three times before it slowly swung open to reveal a gruff looking man before them. He towered over Scott in height and thickness and his presence immediately set Scott on edge. He had a dark swirling mustache and he was dressed in a similar outfit to what Scott was wearing. His dark, penetrating eyes glared down at Scott and Emma, refusing to offer up any kind of welcome as they stood before him.

“What?” he questioned with a snarl.

“You know why we are here,” Emma explained simply doing what she did best in giving the man a piece of her mind by reaching into his. It seemed whatever conversation she was having with him worked as he nodded and stepped aside. Smiling Emma turned to Scott again before offering her hand to him, “It would seem that we’ve gained entry.”

“So, we have,” Scott agreed readily offering his arm to her. She reached for him wrapping her fingers around his bicep as the gruff looking man moved aside to reveal the inner workings of the world he’d protected.

With a determined step forward, Scott accompanied Emma into the club observing with surprised eyes behind his glasses that there was a bar set up near the far-left corner of the room. The seats surrounding it were filled with people dressed in leather and chatting away with one another, caught up in whatever indistinct conversations they’d been carrying on before Scott and Emma’s arrival. To the right was a stage with scantily clad dangers grinding to the hard, pulsating beat that now filled Scott ears. Their movements were seductive and inviting, offering up an array of pleasures to the untrained eye. In the illusion, it held a sense of truth of the darkness within the world they’d entered. On the surface it was one filled with the promise of pleasure and temptation, reaching down deep to seek out one’s desires as the music grew louder, pumping out a life and rhythm of its own pulsating and building breathing a life of its own as Scott felt his head swirling with sensation. With each beat of the music, the dancers on stage seemed to be giving off raw, sexual energy, causing Scott to swallow down when he glanced over at Emma again.

“Do you feel that?” he asked hesitating in his movement. He closed his eyes taking in the scent of the room around him, feeling it sweep into his lungs and overwhelm him with sensation. He cleared his throat attempting to focus, but the mood was surrounding him, engulfing his mind and body as Emma held his hand.

“I’ll warn you that it gets worse before it gets better,” Emma explained reaching out to touch the center of his bare chest. She massaged her glove covered fingers over the warm expanse of his skin, creating a ripple of sensation from within. She leaned in closer rising up on her toes to whisper in his ear seductively, “You have to give in to it before you can accept your surroundings.”

“I…I don’t understand,” Scott mouthed as he looked over to the bar where an array of familiar faces had replaced the strangers and were now gathered together laughing and drinking.

“Yes, you do,” she replied knowingly. She curled her finger underneath his chin, coaxing him to look back at her once again. It was an attempt to draw out his sense of focus, but it was no use as the music shifted, bringing him further from the outside world and into the room that surrounded him, “though for your own safety while we are here I would strongly caution you against taking any wrong turn into one of the dungeons.”

“Dungeons?” Scott questioned with wide eyes behind his glasses. The word caused him to snap out of his music induced haze long enough to see the truth behind her eyes, “Seriously?”

“Does that really surprise you that it would be dark in here darling?” Emma questioned pointedly as the pulsating rhythm surrounded them, sweeping them up in its overwhelming tempo, “Especially with Logan?

“Given the circumstances, no I suppose it doesn’t,” Scott opened his mouth to say something more, but hesitated perusing in his surroundings once again. The laughter coming from the bar was filling his ears, causing him to focus on the faces before him. He tried to place them, knowing that they were familiar to him, but they were blurred out causing him to blink behind his glasses. The more he struggled to focus on who they were, the harder it was to recall detail. He inhaled the sweet scent of almonds and alcohol swirling together in the back of his brain mixed with warmth and temptation while the music played. With each beat it called to him, pulling him away from his mission and into a place where desire ruled over him.

“Scott?” Emma questioned, her voice firm and commanding when he looked around the room once again trying to regain focus.

“Em, what’s happening?” he asked lazily.

There was a dance floor just beyond where he and Emma stood with one another guiding other visitors to its red neon lit floor offering up another distraction to Scott’s mind. As the music started to pulsate bringing life to the fantasy around them, Scott found himself surrounded by an eerie sense of familiarity and warmth threatening to pull him into his environment. Its dark hold was reaching out to him, caressing his body and attempting to control his mind, pulling him from his purpose and into the promise of pleasure with the dancers on stage doing their dance. He could feel them reaching out to him, sending their silent, urgent commands into his brain, drawing him away from his purpose with each pulsating beat of the music.

“Darling focus,” Emma’s words combatted the invaders in his mind. In an instant he seemed to snap out of the daze, but their impact of the room was all around him. He opened his mouth to say something—anything to explain what was happening, but nothing came out. Instead he was focusing on Emma beside him in this dark underworld he’d stepped into.

“It’s so hot in here,” he slurred tipping his head down to take a long look at her. His gaze gravitated to her lips, to the way that she seemed to smirk up at him, beautiful as ever as his heart pounded in his chest, “Em, what is this?”

“The complexity of our situation isn’t lost on me,” Emma’s fingers pushed up over Scott’s chest, coiling around his shoulder and over the back of his neck. The feel of leather tickled over his skin bringing him to full awareness of her curves pressed up against him. He dipped down expelling a low, shuddering breath as her fingers tangled into his hair coaxing his head down closer to hers.

“You can’t resist temptation, or this mission will be a failure. Dance with me,” Emma slurred parting her lips and inviting him inside. Wordlessly he gave in to her command, tasting and teasing the warmth that had tempted him for so long. Her lips were divine a mix of vanilla and temptation causing him to lose focus when he held her. He heard the pulsating beat of the music coaxing him to forget about his mission—to get lost in the moment. He started slipping away, sinking slowly into the warmth of his surroundings as felt the sway of Emma’s hips. He moaned outwardly caught up in the slow grind of her body against his taking him further from the mission when his strong arm squeezed around her slender waist. He pulled her up higher against him, claiming her lips with a newfound hunger that went beyond anything he’d ever experienced. It was almost as if his body had a mind of its own—as if he was being propelled by an invisible force drawing him deeper into a lust that was no longer his own as Emma moaned against his lips.

“Mmmm…” Emma practically purred against his mouth. The sounds caused Scott’s mind to swirl, sensation coiling all around him, inside of him and surrounding him with dark thoughts of desire, wanting nothing more than to claim Emma and be consumed by her completely. With each sway of her hips, Scott’s hands continued to roam over her curves wanting to imprint everything about her into him, over him and all around him until their lips met in a hot, frantic exchange. Upon first contact, Scott felt jolts of desire coil up from deep within, pouring out into her as they were one breath lost inside of one another. Their kiss expanded bringing the two of them together, bonded from deep within until finally breathless Scott tore himself away from the kiss.

“Em, wait. Logan…he needs us to…to focus,” Scott panted thinking about the reason they’d entered into the building to begin with.

“He wants this,” Emma confessed in a low, raspy tone, “almost as much as we do. I can feel it. His thoughts…so…surprisingly delicious.”

“Em…I…” Scott stammered struggling to refocus on their mission with her in his arms, so close to him and ready to be his in ways he’d never anticipated possible before their second chance at a new world with one another.

“He wants you. He’s close,” Emma whispered nipping at his bottom lip before abruptly pulling away from him, “but I’m afraid for that particular journey I won’t be able to accompany you.”

“I…I don’t understand,” Scott blinked back at her watching as Emma detangled herself from his arms. She held his hand in hers before smiling over at him again.

“This part of our adventure darling is meant for you alone,” she explained in a cryptic tone, “There are some things that you must encounter without my presence.”

“But I thought that…” Scott stammered struggling to regain focus as he cast another glance over by the bar. Looking to the busiest end of the bar, he could see others before him—faces that he was certain he’d recognized, but with names he couldn’t quite place. He turned to Emma again seeing the way she was watching him, sizing him up in that moment her fingertips teased over the center of his chest once more.

“He’s waiting for you to rescue him Scott,” Emma smiled back at him, “and when you’re finished catching up with one another I’ll be here sipping on a very expensive drink that Mr. Stark provided me for this adventure.”

“Tony’s here?” Scott felt a hint of jealousy coil over his body as his eyes shot back to the bar noticing the lone Avenger waiting for his companion. Judging by the smile on Tony’s face, Scott realized that his intentions for Emma were less than pure, yet in knowing the complexity of their situation he simply nodded in understanding, “Be careful Em.”

“You too,” Emma massaged his chest lightly, “and when you find Logan let him know that he owes me.”

“He’ll be grateful for all you’ve done,” Scott replied reaching for her hand and raising it to his lips to offer a chaste kiss upon her gloved hand.

“Then make sure he remembers that when we get back home,” Emma’s voice was firm and determined, “The both of you will have plenty of time to make it up to me. I’m sure together you can think of something creative that I might appreciate after this headache we’ve been through.”

“I’m sure we can,” Scott agreed releasing Emma’s hand and watching her saunter over to the bar to her companion. He frowned seeing the way that Tony’s arm draped around her curves, drawing her in close for an embrace. He felt a tinge of agitation sweep up inside of him as Stark leaned forward to kiss Emma’s cheek, but now wasn’t the time for jealousy. Hell, he didn’t have room to talk given his current situation, but then again, he knew that Emma realized that Tony was always a sore spot for them. Just the idea of Emma and Tony together drove him wild with jealousy, but at the same time given his situation with her, Jean and Logan, he knew that his feelings were unwarranted. Now was about helping the man they’d lost before he was gone forever.

“She’s played with you long enough,” a voice practically growled above the sound of the music, “It’s my turn.”

“Logan?” Scott questioned only to feel the strength of a thick, muscular arm curl around his slim, muscular waist. With a rough squeeze over his hip guiding him backwards, Scott felt the solid warmth of a firm, hard body behind him, grinding up against him, hot and wild, moving in reckless movements.

“Have fun,” Emma’s voice coaxed Scott on in her absence causing him to give in to the warmth of Logan’s touch.

“Oh, I intend to,” Logan’s voice slurred broking through Scott’s thoughts sending him back to the reality that Logan’s arms were wrapped around him, holding him close.

With each press of Logan’s fingers over Scott’s abdomen, sliding up and down, squeezing over his rib cage and down to his hips, Scott found himself losing focus. Licking his lips, Scott dropped his hands down to his side, brushing over the warmth of Logan’s arms surrounding him. As the music played on, the heat in the room caused Scott’s thoughts to become disjointed in losing his focus. There were so many questions on the tip of his tongue, but with Logan’s arms around him and the music in the room generating something inside of him he couldn’t quite explain, he found himself at a loss. A moan slipped past Scott’s now parted lips causing him to arch his head back. He closed his eyes behind his glasses simply allowing Logan to touch and tease him, claiming ownership in his embrace as they stood in the center of the room surrounded by strangers with Logan pawing at him. With each rough touch Logan commanded Scott’s full attention, causing him to focus on sensation of Logan’s body pressed up against his, strong and urgent, refusing to let go. Caught up in the music, lust spiraled out from within causing Scott to pant and twist, savoring the connection between them.

“Logan,” he practically moaned. His pulse was racing, heart hammering in his chest and as Logan’s index finger teased over the center of Scott’s abdomen just below his navel, Scott gave into temptation and spun around to discover the shorter man he’d been searching for. In the dim lighting of the club, Scott could sense a hunger brewing inside of Logan. There was no denying what was on his mind when Logan moved in closer to Scott with a predatory smirk on his face. Logan’s eyes were focused, his posture intense as Logan prowled in closer to Scott, staking his claim upon Scott by reaching out to touch the smooth, muscular lines of Scott’s bare chest.

“Dance with me,” Logan commanded moving his hands down over Scott’s abdomen, playful and eager until his index finger hooked in over the top of Scott’s leather pants. Wordlessly Logan curled his finger in over a belt loop and roughly tugged Scott into his arms again. The movement caused Scott to reach out for Logan’s shoulders to steady himself. Immediately Scott was struck by sensation realizing how hot Logan’s body was. His fingertips played over Logan’s warm skin, sliding readily over his shoulders and down his arms. Logan’s hands curled around Scott’s waist pressing down over the top of his hips. The full, throbbing pace of the music was wild and out of control, breathing new life to the moment between them. Scott’s skin ignited at the feel of Logan’s chest pressed against him. He licked his lips, watching as Logan’s grin expanded, delving into dark territory with Logan’s index finger teasing in over the curve of Scott’s hip.

“Logan…how are you here? When did you…?” Scott stammered unable to believe Logan had found him in the crowd, but he found himself at a loss when Logan’s palm pressed over Scott’s leather clad bottom in a brief, urgent squeeze.

“Just now,” Logan answered in a low, rumble of a breath. He stood before Scott in a pair of leather pants and a vest like the one Scott was wearing. Both fit into the crowd, but it was the leather cowboy hat on top of Logan’s head that caused Scott to take pause in Logan’s current wardrobe selection. It wasn’t that Logan wasn’t partial to cowboy hats because he was, but this one was different—it had a very distinct feel to it that Scott couldn’t quite place, but before Scott could question it, Scott felt Logan reach out to touch the sides of Scott’s vest.

“You’re far too dressed for this occasion,” Logan slurred, his eyes glazing over as he circled his fingers up and down over Scott’s chest. His thick thumbs brushed in underneath the edges, teasing over the warmth of Scott’s skin. His eyes were filled with raw hunger, his hands greedy and urgent when Logan gripped Scott’s leather vest in his hands. Wordlessly, he tugged upon it drawing Scott forward to bridge the height gap between them, “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“We weren’t sure where to look at first, but then Emma suggested here and…” Scott stammered stumbling forward to wrap his arms around Logan’s wide shoulders. He eased his fingers over the back of Logan’s spine, “What are you doing here?”

“Dancing. How about you shut up and enjoy it?” Logan answered with a predatory snarl. Immediately Scott was surrounded by heat and desire coiling up from deep within, centering in at first over his abdomen, then down below when Logan’s hands smoothed over Scott’s hips, sliding around to squeeze at Scott’s bottom. With a firm grip, Logan pulled Scott forward urging Scott to grind up against him, to bring their bodies together in a strong, solid rhythm that felt different from their Danger Room routines with one another. Instead they were intertwined in an uncharacteristic dance following the beats of the music, going strong on the center of the dance floor wrapped up in one another’s arms. Seeing the hunger building over Logan’s features, Scott couldn’t help, but reach out for Logan’s cowboy hat attempting to pull it from Logan’s head, but Logan twirled Scott in his arms guiding him in a clumsy dance further away from the crowd at the bar.

“I’ve missed you,” Logan slurred with hands pawing again at Scott’s chest, pushing in beneath the leather vest in an urgent, exploratory touch, “A week without ya has been far too long already.”

“Where were you? What happened to you?” Scott questioned preparing to focus on the mission before him, but instead his words were silenced by the rough feel of Logan’s lips grazing over the center of his chest, nipping and biting in places that caused Scott to moan.

“I want you Slim,” Logan growled in between kisses.

Looking around the room, Scott tried to remember where he was, what he was doing, but soon he’d reached for Logan’s hat, pulling it off of Logan’s head in a quick, eager motion and placing it on top of his own head. Soon his hand was pressed firmly over the back of Logan’s head. His fingers were threaded tightly through Logan’s hair, encouraging Logan to nip at his collar bone, to lick and suction over the center of his chest, driving him wild with each rough flick.

“Logan,” Scott slurred realizing that his back was pressed up against a wall. His head was arched back into the hard surface behind him, his body consumed with lust. The world around him transformed shifting to the feel of warm hands pressing up over his spine. With Logan’s mouth over his neck kissing him again and again, Scott found himself focusing on sensation, not giving a damn about who was around them watching them. His own fingers were pressing over the warmth of Logan’s chest, feeling the raw heat of Logan’s chest hair beneath him. His fingers coiled and twisted through the dark strands, scratching at Logan’s chest and wanting nothing more than to explore every inch of Logan before him. He let out a sigh closing his eyes behind his glasses and bringing his hands up over Logan’s shoulders, pressing and gripping when he felt Logan abruptly pull away from him.

“You have to find me first,” Logan’s voice echoed as Scott watched Logan slip into the crowd, blending into the blur of faces on the dance floor.

“Wait! Logan!” Scott called out to him, but it was no use. Logan was slipping away, moving further out of reach. Standing up taller, Scott attempted to seek him out, but the room around him grew blistering, making it harder to breathe as the flashing lights on the dance floor blinded him. 

“Emma, where do I go?” Scott called out to her once again, but the voices in the room were too loud. Logan had vanished again leaving him no closer to the truth. He looked over to the bar seeing that her and Stark were caught up in a conversation with one another that he couldn’t hear. Instead he was out on his own, armed with a mission in mind when he found himself straining to regain his focus.

“I can do this,” he mouthed to himself unconvinced by his words in the frantic room that surrounded him. 

The crowd was moving too fast as Scott spun around to look at the dance floor again. He searched through the crowd struggling to find Logan, but he was gone. Scott watched as the dancers continued to sway and move, pulling together in such a fashion that everything started to spin around him. He took a step forward, attempting to search for Logan, but it was no use. The room was surrounded by chaos filled with frantic, pulsating bodies moving violently to the pounding beats of the song. The faster they moved, the more the room seemed to breathe life on its own, mimicking a heartbeat until finally center of the dance floor was clear revealing a path of neon lights beyond the club’s atmosphere. Taking it as a sign Scott moved forward allowing the hints to guide him away from the crowd to a door at the back of the room leading out of the club atmosphere.

Once he reached the door, Scott hesitated and glanced over his shoulder looking back at the bar realizing that Emma was no longer in sight. For a moment concern carried over him, wondering where she’d drifted off to, but when he felt her inside of his mind offering up a small reassurance he reached for the doorknob. He twisted it half expecting it to be locked, but it turned readily in his fingers opening the door up into another darkened hallway that was lined with at least half a dozen other doors on each side of him. Moving into the hallway, Scott surveyed his surroundings knowing only too well that the wrong door could lead him down the wrong path further away from Logan.

_“Be careful with the dungeons,”_ Emma’s voice haunted the back of his mind indicating that while she’d disappeared from the club she wasn’t as far gone as he’d imagined. Armed with that knowledge Scott pushed forward taking a closer look at the doors that surrounded him.

“Where are you?” Scott questioned preparing to inspect the orange colored door to the right when there was a slamming sound from behind him. He spun around to discover that the door he’d entered through was no longer behind him. It had been replaced by a smooth, dark wall leaving him trapped in this mystery hallway with more options than he’d cared to imagine. It seemed that his only way out was to select a door and find out for himself what secrets they held in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

****

“Here goes nothing,” Scott mouthed twisting the knob on the orange door before him. He found that the door itself stuck a bit refusing to budge. Releasing it, he stepped back before pushing forward again only to be met by the hard weight of its resistance.

“Maybe this isn’t the one,” Scott decided abandoning his first thought and moving a little further down the hallway to another dark colored oak door before him. This time when he attempted to open the door, it swung open readily revealing a damp, musty smelling room. With the scent of decay all around him, Scott realized that it was a dungeon more so than a room. The walls were cracked and crumbling with the floor covered in dirt and debris along with other more foul-smelling substances. Along the right side of the room were various gadgets and chains, each one designed for tortures he had only read about. With blood on the floor before him, he found himself thinking about all he’d known about Logan’s history. Taking a small step forward, he heard a low, whirring sound coming from across the room. Looking up, he noticed a machine, bubbling with liquid and smoke.

“Logan…” he called out to the man he’d been dancing with moments earlier. He looked around the room half expecting to hear a response, but beyond the echo of his own voice, he was left with an unsettling feeling in his chest.

Looking down at the floor, Scott noticed he had stepped into a congealed pool of blood. Taking a step backwards, he attempted to steady his legs wishing like hell that he’d picked another door. Taking in a breath, he was met by the distinct scent of death and destruction. It was enough to cause Scott to shudder and gag realizing how horrible the room was. Grudgingly he stepped further inside the room seeing the remains of blood and torment, caught up in an inescapable hell, but much to his relief Logan hadn’t been within the walls of this torture chamber. Looking to the machine before him, Scott had suspected that Logan had spent a lot of time in the room in the past caught up in a string of endless torment. For the moment, however, the dungeon remained empty leaving Scott to be thankful for Logan’s temporary reprieve. Reaching for the door again, Scott pulled it shut before observing the other doors before him.

“Where are you?” Scott questioned taking a tentative step forward.

Frowning he looked around the hallway contemplating his options. Without a second thought he moved further down the hallway before stopping at a black, metallic door. It was scratched on the front of it, clearly having been battered and beaten in quite a few times before Scott had arrived. He touched the remains of the brutality the door had faced with several dents and dings in it, but it was the words scratched over the front of it that captured Scott’s attention.

“Do not enter,” he read aloud wondering if he should take it at face value or give it a go in testing the waters of what was inside. Thinking about the dungeon he had just walked out of, Scott weighed out his options wondering if another door was a better option.

“Hell, why not,” Scott decided. Standing up taller, he reached out and opened the door preparing to enter the worst of all the rooms imaginable, but instead he discovered a very plain, simple looking kitchen before him that was a deep contrast to the torture chamber he’d been in a short while earlier. The walls were pale and decorated with simple floral paintings presenting the most domestic of settings. There was an island counter set up in the center of the room with an oversized fruit bowl on the marble countertop. The sight confused Scott as he walked further down the hallway that the door had opened to him. Taking in the sweet smell of jasmine and tangerines, he moved into the world before him not quite sure what he would find. To his left there was a baseball bat propped up against another plain looking door and a desk hutch with a laptop computer upon it below the overhead cabinets. Beside the laptop was a framed photo and as Scott moved in for a closer inspection, he realized that it was an image of him and Logan standing beside one another.

“What is this?” he questioned to himself. He bent down and reached for the photo realizing that it was an image of the two of them side by side dressed in tuxedos with champagne glasses in hand. There appeared to be at a celebration taking place around them as both men had a wide smile upon their faces. At a closer look, it appeared that they were both at ease, caught up in whatever celebratory moment they were sharing, and Scott couldn’t help, but smile.

“It would’ve been nice to be this carefree,” Scott mused setting the photo down when he noticed a notepad beside the laptop. Scribbled on top of the paper was a sloppy doodle of Scott in his uniform preparing to blast someone. It appeared to be hastily drawn, but it was the hearts that were drawn around doodle Scott’s head that made Scott smile further.

“Cute,” Scott mused hearing a sound from behind him. For a moment, he thought he heard someone moving in behind him, but when he turned, he discovered he was still alone in the room.

“Where are you Logan?” Scott questioned taking another step into the kitchen. With another step he felt the world shifting around him transforming his clothing from the leather ensemble to a neatly pressed pair of khaki slacks and a red and blue plaid shirt that was undoubtedly one from his collection back home. It was simple, yet oddly comforting as Scott moved further into the kitchen preparing to investigate the new room he’d entered. Looking closer at the walls, he discovered that the paintings were made by a student at the school—someone that he had spoken with a great many times before things had changed for mutants. One painting was of the gardens back home reminding him of the days gone by when they were back on earth trying to live the peaceful life Charles had long dreamt about.

“It seems so long ago,” Scott sighed when he heard the door closing behind him. He looked over his shoulder realizing that the door had been replaced by another wall of cabinets indicating that there would be no easy escape from the world he’d wandered into. He just hoped that it wouldn’t blow up in his face as he looked around to discover that beyond the paintings and the desk the contents of the room were quite ordinary. There was a microwave set up over a large stove with a sink to the right. There was a metallic refrigerator close to where he stood, but beyond the kitchen he noticed a small dining area with a simple wooden table, four chairs and a floral centerpiece. Beyond the table was an oversized glass door wall lined with a screen leading out to a world of lush green grass and trees that rivaled the gardens back home at the school. Outside it appeared to be a bright summer day filled with sunshine and the sweet scent of roses as Scott found himself reminiscing about his previous time on earth before the moon had become his new home. Krakoa was paradise, but there was something about this place—about the warmth and familiarity of it that called to Scott taking him from the darkness he stepped out of into the ease that the simple home provided.

“Scott, where are you?” Logan’s voice questioned through the screen door causing Scott to focus on the warmth of the sun once again, “We’re not going to have anything to eat if you don’t hurry up in there.”

“Right,” Scott replied looking around the kitchen once again. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled it open. He quickly surveyed its contents and pulled out a plate of proportioned hamburger patties lined in parchment paper. To the left on the top shelf was a package of hot dogs and without hesitation he scooped them up into his arms. Carefully repositioning them so that he could grab a couple of beers, he used his hip to close the refrigerator door.

“Hurry up,” Logan called out to him once again, “The grill isn’t going to wait on you forever."

“I’m working on it,” Scott answered moving through the kitchen to the doorway where he discovered Logan over by an oversized grill dressed in an equally neat pair of khakis a shade darker than the pair that Scott was wearing. He was also in a plaid shirt although his was shades of red and orange with a hint of green in its pattern, but it was the ridiculous looking apron that was tied around his thick waist that caught Scott by surprise.

“Work a little faster would you. We don’t want to lose the daylight before we get a meal going,” Logan looked up from the grill to reveal the wide grin that had worked its way over his gruff features. He nodded to the empty spot on the grill beside him before he turned away from Scott.

“Sure,” Scott readily agreed shuffling the food in his arms as he reached for the latch on the screen door. He unlocked it and worked to slide the screen open, but much to his dismay it seemed to stick refusing to budge. He attempted to open it again as Logan hovered over the grill preparing to cook the feast in Scott’s arms, “Um Logan…”

“Hurry up. I can’t wait forever,” Logan called out to him once again.

“I’m trying, but it is stuck…” Scott began fumbling with the door again. He kept pushing and tugging, but it was no use. The world outside of the kitchen was lost to him, divided by the screen between them when Scott let out a frustrated sigh, “Logan…”

“What?” Logan questioned looking up from the grill again when the sound of thunderclouds roared overhead stealing the warmth of the sunny day when darkness cast over the yard.

“The door. It’s stuck. It’s…” Scott stopped himself when he felt another ripple in the air around him. Suddenly in a panic Scott dropped the food in his arms, opting instead to focus on getting to Logan when he remembered his mission. He tugged harder on the screen door hoping to unjam it when a loud boom hit the yard. Looking up he discovered that the once bright and beautiful yard had been vacated. Logan had disappeared and all that remained was an overturned grill now that the yard had been flooded by the rainstorm that was now tearing apart the once beautiful place beyond the kitchen walls.

“Logan!” Scott shouted when the winds picked up beyond the screen door. They whooshed and howled pushing forward into the kitchen and causing Scott to step back. He watched as the same dirt cloud he’d been observing on the sidewalk outside of the building he’d entered a short while earlier seemed to move from within tearing up the gardens beyond the screen door. The twirling mass before him spun out of control, wild and reckless set on a path of destruction as Scott’s fears mounted. He reached for the screen door again wondering where Logan had gone when he felt a sharp pinch over his arm.

“Get away from the door! It’s not safe!” Logan’s frantic voice shouted pulling Scott away from the screen door. In a rush of movement, Scott felt the winds explode pushing their way into the kitchen. The cabinets slammed open spilling their contents throughout the room just in time for Logan to hop over the kitchen island taking Scott down with him in his retreat. In the blink of an eye Scott felt the weight of Logan’s body pressing hard upon him, blocking Scott from the impending disaster of the dirt and the debris crumbling the walls of the kitchen around them. With Logan’s thick arms around him, Scott felt the weight of the destruction, he could smell the scent of death upon him threatening to take them under as Logan held him tighter.

“It is going to get worse before it gets better. Try not to breathe it in,” Logan’s gruff voice explained. His words were raw and broken, barely audible above the sound of the wind and the fury that had worked its way into the simple kitchen setting. Wordlessly Scott followed Logan’s instruction burying his head in Logan’s thick shoulder. He could hear the winds whipping past them destroying anything and everything in sight as Scott held on to Logan. His palms flattened out over Logan’s broad, muscular chest, circling around his shoulders and holding onto him as the worst of the storm flooded over them, threatening to take them under. In a matter of seconds, the room started to fill up with water causing them to get caught in the undercurrent of its madness. It began to soak through Scott’s clothing, pouring over him when it became clear that the room was going under.

“We need to move,” Logan decided springing to action before Scott could react. He scooped Scott up in his arms, taking Scott with him into the door to his left—to the place where Scott had noticed the baseball bat upon his arrival. This door was as plain as the kitchen had been, but as Logan reached for the knob, Scott realized that it was locked.

“Shit! This isn’t going to work,” Logan cursed struggling to open the door before him. He swung Scott over his shoulder, fighting against the winds and the debris swirling around them. The water was now up to Logan’s waist in the room, causing his movements to become more labored. His breathing was uneven as he held Scott refusing to expose Scott to the elements.

“Let me try,” Scott suggested reaching for his glasses and focusing on the knob before him.

“Your powers won’t work in here. Believe me I’ve tried,” Logan explained. Instead he reluctantly set Scott down in the water using his strength to tug and twist at the knob desperate to get it to open.

“Let’s try together,” Scott decided moving in to help Logan with the unyielding doorknob. As they struggled the room around them continued to fill with water, causing the crumbling pieces of the kitchen to go down into the undercurrent around them. Looking over to Logan it was clear that they were also going to go under if they didn’t move fast.

“It’s stuck,” Logan growled in frustration. He kept tugging and pulling as the water was up to Logan’s chest creating a heavy barrier to their attempts at escape.

“We have to keep trying!” Scott ordered when it seemed that the weight of the water was becoming too much for Logan, “We have to escape!”

“I’m trying,” Logan argued with him, “I…just…can’t…get…it.”

“Yes, you can,” Scott watched in horror as the water pushed up over Logan’s shoulders surrounding his neck and causing him to tip his head back.

“Shit,” Scott cursed looking around the room and spotting another door that had appeared across from where they were, “Over there! Logan it’s a door.”

“We don’t want to go in there,” Logan seemed to tremble at the suggestion, “We can’t go in there.”

“Is it locked?”

“No, but we don’t want to go in there,” Logan repeated.

“But we can get in there, can’t we?” Scott questioned as Logan struggled to keep his head above water, “Logan?”

“You won’t like what’s inside Slim,” Logan answered with a sputtering cough. He turned his head to the side attempting to keep his head above water while he fought with the impossible doorknob.

“I’ve seen the hell you’ve lived through in another room Logan,” Scott replied reaching out to him, “It couldn’t be much worse than that.”

“It isn’t a place you want to be,” Logan argued shaking his head profusely, “We can’t go in there. You won’t like what you see and…”

“To hell with it we don’t have any other way out,” Scott decided wrenching on Logan’s arm. Despite Logan’s protests, Scott continued to tug on Logan’s arm urging Logan to follow him to the unlocked door. At first Logan fought against it, refusing to budge, but when the water threatened to engulf him completely, he resigned himself to the moment opting to follow Scott to the white door before them.

“Here goes nothing,” Scott blurted out pushing across the kitchen towards the door. With each movement Scott made, the force of the water was pulsating and frantic, pulling Scott down underneath the surface to take in swallows of the murky liquid that surrounded them. He could hear Logan coughing behind him, struggling to keep up, but unyielding in his quest, Scott wrenched his fingers around the doorknob yanking and tugging on it when the pull of invisible fingers beneath the water took him beneath its surface.

Shit, Scott thought again wishing like hell that Emma was with them to offer up a little bit of assistance, but when it was clear he was on his own, he focused on the doorknob again. Holding his breath underwater, he reached into the darkness seeking out the knob once again. With shaky fingers he found it, twisting upon it with just enough force to send it open as the murky water that surrounded them spilled inside of the new opening. The force of the water pushed and propelled them into the room beyond the walls of the kitchen. Like a waterslide, the world around them sent them splashing forward, falling into darkness beyond the world they’d once been a part of. With the water around them, Scott attempted to reach out to Logan, but he was lost in the moment spiraling and spinning down into the darkness unsure of just where he would land in this dark world he’d entered.

After what felt like an eternity Scott landed on the ground with a thud. The water that had accompanied him, hit him hard, slamming down onto his body when Scott’s breath expelled from his lungs in a tight squeeze leaving him breathless and broken on the ground. Everything inside of him ached—his mind filled with more questions than answers as he fought to take oxygen into his lungs. Raising his head up he struggled to breathe, to take in air and make sense of the world around him when he felt Logan’s thick fingers upon his shoulders gripping tightly.

“Slim, you okay?” Logan questioned in a low, raspy voice.

“I…I…think…so…” Scott coughed when Logan’s grip on him intensified.

“We need to move,” Logan ordered wrenching Scott up off the ground without warning.

“Logan?”

“No time to explain. We need to get out of here,” Logan explained guiding Scott to his feet again.

“At least let me catch my breath,” Scott began with a gasp when suddenly they were met by the dark eyes of a monster they’d once fought endlessly. Now in their home on Krakoa he was still an outsider, a villain that had been dealt with, but in this dark place he was a predator and they his prey.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for you,” Victor Creed snarled revealing the madness behind his eyes. His features were twisted looking far more feral than Scott had remembered as he felt Logan’s hand in his.

“We need to move,” Logan warned tugging Scott away from the spot on the ground that they’d landed in.

“What is he doing here Logan?” Scott questioned breathlessly as he heard Victor stalking them, intending to tear them to pieces with a snarl.

“I told you that you didn’t want to be in this room Slim. This place is filled with things that I’ve tried to keep tucked away,” Logan moved faster, pushing through the darkness that now surrounded them.

“Where are we going?” Scott asked attempting to keep up with Logan when the sound of Victor behind him caused him to question what was happening. He looked ahead seeing a speck of light in the distance.

“Away from here,” Logan answered wrenching at Scott’s arm and pulling him towards the light, “You shouldn’t be here. Not now.”

“I came here looking for you,” Scott answered looking over his shoulder to see Victor in the distance gaining upon him, “We can deal with him. He’s no match for us when we work as a team. If we just stop….”

“Our powers don’t work in this room. He’s the one with all the power in here,” Logan reminded him. He picked up his pace rushing towards the light. Over Scott’s shoulder Victor shouted their names threatening him with his taunts and promises of torture until finally Logan stepped out of the darkness and into the light surrounding Scott with a blinding world around him.

“Logan…” Scott spoke his name again struggling to make sense of what had been happening. He glanced over his shoulder realizing that the darkness behind them had disappeared instead replaced by the familiar clearing in the trees. He tilted his head down to look at Logan standing a few feet away from him still drenched from head to toe.

“You shouldn’t be here Slim,” Logan dropped his head, “This isn’t a place for you.”

“It’s not for you either,” Scott explained bringing one hand up through his own damp, dark hair. He pushed it back away from his face attempting to make sense of the situation, but to his own dismay he’d found that it was harder to find reason than he’d anticipated in stepping into the world he and Emma had entered into, “Emma, can you hear me?”

“What?” Logan questioned looking over his shoulder at Scott, “What did you say?”

“Emma’s here with me. She’s here to help guide us along once I found you,” Scott’s voice perked up. Reaching down he attempted to twist the bottom of his shirt in his hands hoping to squeeze excess water from it, “If I can just find a way to reach out to her…”

“Scott, I don’t think that now is the time to worry about that. We just need to keep moving to get out of here and…” Logan’s words tapered off as Scott heard shuffling behind them.

“No more running Logan. If we do this, then we do this together,” Scott decided puffing his chest up and balling his fingers into fists at his sides. Imagining that it was Victor behind them, Scott stood upright preparing to deal with the situation head on, but much to his dismay he realized that Victor was nowhere in sight. Instead there was a familiar perfume in the air.

“Scott…” Logan called out to him.

“Logan, is that…?” Scott questioned unable to ignore the scent that surrounded him. It pulled him in as he took a step forward following the scent it despite Logan’s warning.

“You don’t want to go that way Slim. It’s not what you think it…”

“Jean,” Scott mouthed realizing that this room had something else with it that Scott hadn’t expected on his mission.

“Scott wait…” Logan pleaded, but it was no use as Scott followed the scent to discover Jean standing before him looking miserable and anguished. He watched as she frantically raced across the clearing they were in, moving with determination towards a path that Scott was now following. He moved quickly, unable to stop from following her to her destination when it was clear that something was wrong.

“Jean,” he called out to her hoping to capture her attention, but it was no use.

“Scott don’t,” Logan pleaded from behind him, but Scott couldn’t turn away. He had to see what Jean was doing there—how she could be a part of this world when suddenly his chase came to an abrupt ending near a clearing. Slowing down he watched her move past the trees caught up in her own agenda. He could see that she was speaking with someone, but in the shadows, he couldn’t quite make out who she was with or what she was saying.

“Jean,” Scott called out to her, hoping to capture her attention, but she disappeared into the woods leaving him with more questions than answers.

Picking up the pace, Scott rushed into the clearing she was once in hoping to discover where she’d drifted off to, but she was gone. Looking around the area, he felt his heart racing in his chest, his mind filled with questions, but as he spun around to the path he’d just taken, he found himself met with unsettling answers. Looking beyond the clearing, Scott watched as Jean rushed into Logan’s arms, desperate for comfort and approval from the man who’d often been a thorn in Scott’s side long before their newfound understanding. With horrified eyes, he watched as Jean pulled Logan into an embrace kissing him with a lust and desire that Scott had spent years in denial dealing with. It was there in those stolen moments that Scott had witnessed Jean reaching out to embrace Logan long before it had become something that they’d agreed upon.

“Scott wait,” Logan’s fingers curled around Scott’s arm, attempting to shield Scott from what was happening in the world around him, “Scott I…I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Scott replied forcing himself to look away as the version of Jean and Logan in the distance kissed underneath the warmth of the sun. Lowering his head, he expelled a pained breath as he fought to contain the emotions that surged through him at the weight of the betrayal before him. Shaking his head, he curled his hands into fists at his side fighting to ignore the gut-wrenching feeling that settled in over his chest.

“No, it’s not,” Logan softened his tone, “That wasn’t something that you were meant to see.”

“I know,” Scott sighed dejectedly. He turned away from Logan attempting to refocus on what he was doing, but the image was burned into his mind, reminding him of the life they’d all shared before they were reborn into the new world, “This wasn’t for me. It isn’t my place to be angry or upset over this.”

“You shouldn’t have seen that—not here.”

“This was a safe space for you,” Scott replied stiffly, “I shouldn’t have gone around running inside of it without listening to your warnings.”

“I told you that you didn’t want to be in here,” Logan apologized with guilt carrying over him, “It’s something that…”

“It happened. It isn’t like I wasn’t aware of it,” Scott forced himself to look at Logan when the weight of the moment carried over him, “I get it.”

“No, I don’t think you do,” Logan struggled to find the right words, “Despite what’s happening now…”

“It isn’t any of my business,” Scott shook his head dismissively, “It’s not important to what we are…”

“It’s important to me,” Logan attempted to reach out for him.

“Obviously,” Scott rolled his eyes behind his glasses. Knowing that he should stay calm and collected he tried to refocus, but found his thoughts returning to Jean seeking out Logan’s embrace.

“Hey,” Logan frowned, “Scott, this was something that…”

“It doesn’t matter,” Scott argued with him.

“Yes, it does.”

“No,” Scott shook his head and took another step away from Logan, “it doesn’t. The rules have changed now and…”

“It wasn’t right back then. Shit, I told her that it wasn’t right,” Logan half pleaded with him. Stretching his arm out, he curled his fingers over Scott’s shoulder before offering up a long, uneasy sigh, “I broke it off before anything happened that shouldn’t and…”

“It’s none of my business. What you and Jean have together…”

“It wasn’t what you think it was,” Logan backpedaled as Scott pulled away from him, “I mean yes, there was always something there, but that doesn’t mean that she and I…”

“What does it matter now Logan?” Scott turned around to face him once again, “After all of the things we’ve been through, what the hell does it matter that my wife was ready to seek you out instead of us trying to work on what was happening between her and I? Why should I care that she went to you when…?”

“Because you’re you,” Logan moved in closer to him, “I know how you feel about this and…”

“It’s no secret that she always wanted you long before this—thing between all of us started. It isn’t like I didn’t know what was happening back then,” Scott sighed dropping his head down once again, “I’m not blind to the fact that she always desired you.”

“Maybe she did, but things were complicated for all of us at the time. You and Jeanie were having problems and then Emma and I were… I don’t know, but it shouldn’t have happened like it did.”

“We can’t look back,” Scott replied more so to himself than to Logan. Walking away from the scene he’d witnessed, he focused on the warmth of the sun beyond where they were with one another, “Only forward and...”

“Even so at the time…we all felt something so powerful that…” Logan’s words tapered off as Scott refused to look back again. He shuffled across the grass feeling a moment of heaviness upon his chest.

With each step Scott took, he couldn’t banish the thought from his head—couldn’t find it in himself to forget about what he’d witnessed. The world had hated him for what he’d done with Emma, but with Logan and Jean…yes, he’d known that it happened back then, but seeing it was just too much. Even now in their understanding it was overwhelming to revisit the life they’d left behind even if he’s known about the impact it played upon where they were now. He knew he shouldn’t care—shouldn’t feel anything about seeing Jean run to Logan given their current situation, but instead he was surrounded by doubt and the weight of his mistakes wondering how everything could’ve fallen apart so rapidly around them in such little time. He’d tried so hard to make everyone happy—to make his marriage work when it had been in turmoil, but life had stepped in and changed everything for them.

“Scott,” Logan’s voice called out to him, but it was no use.

“Don’t,” Scott replied throwing his hands up in the air. He was done, completely drained from the experience as he finally sank down onto the grass refusing to look back upon a memory that Logan held dear to him. Silently Logan took a seat beside him as the sun seemed to set beyond where they were on the hill with one another, “This was a mistake coming in here. I knew better than to lose my focus and…”

“I know that it hurt you, but I won’t deny that Jeanie’s always been special to me,” Logan offered up in quiet consolation, “You both have been.”

“You don’t have to explain,” Scott kept his eyes closed as he fought to hold onto the fading warmth of the sun above them. Unable to help himself, he began trembling knowing that it had nothing to do with the damp clothing he was wearing and everything to do with the place he was at in seeing his past revisited before him, “It was another life.”

“Perhaps, but that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt like hell to relive the same mistakes over and over again,” Logan sighed reaching out to place his hand over Scott’s thigh.

“We all made mistakes that led us to where we are now,” Scott sighed feeling Logan squeeze at his thigh, “I know that our past led us to who we are now.”

“Even so,” Logan hesitated before letting out a long sigh, “I know that it’s something that I can never take back. Regardless of the fallout, I made a lot of dick moves that I’m not proud of.”

“Logan, you don’t have to…”

“Yes, I do. I know that I made life pretty damn near impossible for a long time,” Logan continued with another small squeeze over Scott’s thigh, “Even the things I did to you and Emma in the beginning…all the grief I gave the both of you…”

“It was a lifetime ago,” Scott replied bringing his hand over Logan’s on his thigh. Unsure of what to say, Scott curled his fingers over the top of Logan’s palm encouraging Logan’s grip upon him.

“For what it’s worth I never wanted to make things so hard for the both of you,” Logan confessed, “I wish like hell that I could’ve done things differently—that if I’d known where we would all end up together…”

“Would you really have changed any of it?” Scott questioned finally looking over at Logan once again.

“I probably would’ve stopped giving you shit sooner,” Logan offered up with a small shrug only to be met by Scott’s disbelieving scowl, “Okay, so maybe I still would’ve been a pain in the ass, but I wouldn’t have sunk as low as I did in the first place. I did a lot of things wrong.”

“We both did,” Scott conceded looking up to the sky once again.

“When I found out that you were alive that last time, it changed me. When we gave it a go at saving the world, it made me rethink the way I approached things with us,” Logan began tilting his head to look over at Scott.

“Look how well that worked out for us,” Scott laughed lightly.

“Yeah, well even if we had some problems, a lot of it was nice. I mean at first, I was pissed when I found out that Emma played a hand in putting us together, but during that time we shared, hell, I wouldn’t trade it for the world. There was just something about us being there again…”

“United,” Scott finished for him.

“Yeah,” Logan nodded, “It was good. You know when it was just the two of us working together to fight a common enemy.”

“It felt right,” Scott added watching as Logan revealed a hint of a grin.

“It felt really right,” Logan emphasized his words, “Like all of the craziness that we were working through to get to that point finally brought us to where we were supposed to be. Almost like someone decided that with the world falling apart that someone somewhere needed us to be together.”

“We’re an unstoppable force when we team up with one another,” Scott noted catching the expression on Logan’s face.

“It’s just not on the battlefield,” Logan reached out to skim his fingers against the side of Scott’s face. Gently stroking his damp skin, Logan leaned in closer to him, “When we were living together like we did…just the two of us together in our own little room above the pub…it felt…”

“Good?”

“Better than good,” Logan inched in towards him, “Felt like we’d both gotten a reprieve being ripped out of hell and put back into a place where we could finally be…”

“Us,” Scott finished.

“Yeah,” Logan eased his fingers into Scott’s damp, dark hair, “and for the first time in my miserable fucking life everything felt right—like we were where we should be fighting the good fight together.”

“And screwing like it was the only thing that mattered when the world was against us?” Scott questioned reaching out to brush his fingertips over the stubble on Logan’s cheek.

“We were the thing that mattered,” Logan practically moaned at the touch, “You were all that mattered.”

“Logan…” Scott face grew flushed at Logan’s admission.

“So many things felt so damn wrong, but not us. Despite my complaints near the end, that wasn’t at all a regret of mine.”

“I don’t regret it either,” Scott confessed when Logan’s thumb brushed over Scott’s bottom lip in a leisurely press.

“Those nights we spent together were so hot and wild—far better than anything I could imagine about us,” Logan slurred gently pressing his thumb over the center of Scott’s plump, bottom lip, “The way you felt against me in that tiny bed…”

“It wasn’t that long ago,” Scott couldn’t help, but tease trembling at the warmth Logan’s touch, “I haven’t forgotten our time at the bar…”

“Neither have I,” Logan admitted with a thoughtful expression on his face, “Or the grief that Alex gave us about what we were doing.”

“What does he know anyway?” Scott wrinkled his nose and laughed, “It wasn’t his place to judge what was happening.”

“He was trying to look out for you because he knows that I’m an asshole,” Logan slurred leaning in closer to Scott, “I’m pretty sure he hates me.”

“He might, but that doesn’t change how I feel about you,” Scott laughed lightly. He pushed his fingers up into Logan’s wet hair, unable to avoid keeping the contact between them. Logan closed his eyes and leaned into Scott’s embrace, “Maybe that’s what we have to remember in having a second chance at things—that this time around we’re not supposed to be making the same mistakes.”

“We aren’t,” Logan paused reopening his eyes and contemplating Scott’s words, “are we?”

“I don’t know,” Scott paused giving Logan another perusal. Looking down to Logan’s hand over his thigh, Scott couldn’t help, but release a long sigh pulling away from Logan’s touch, “are we?”

“I’d like to think we aren’t,” Logan confessed reaching out to curl his finger underneath Scott’s chin. Coaxing Scott in closer to him, Logan’s fingers tapered off over Scott’s cheek urging Scott in closer for a brief, tender sweep of his lips against Scott’s. For a moment Scott resisted thinking about all that had happened since their new beginning, but soon the weight of his lust overtook his senses taking his thoughts from the past to Logan beside him, stroking his lips to submission with his soft kiss.

As Logan’s fingers pushed into Scott’s hair, Scott opened himself up to Logan. His lips parted further inviting Logan’s invading warmth into his kiss-starved mouth, meeting Logan’s urgency with a teasing flick of his tongue. Soon Logan’s hand was on Scott’s thigh, pushing up over Scott’s waist and guiding Scott off the ground and into Logan’s damp lap.

“Logan,” Scott breathed wrapping his arms around Logan’s shoulders as their lips parted. Unable to take the distance between them, Scott dipped down meeting Logan’s lips in an urgent, reckless kiss. A moan spilled out of Scott’s mouth into Logan’s kiss, wild and wanton in wanting nothing more than to feel the warmth of Logan surround him, moving deep inside of him with each tantalizing flick of Logan’s tongue against his.

“This is insane,” Scott murmured straddling Logan’s hips. He shifted over Logan’s lap, reaching out over the damp contours of Logan’s chest. With each squeeze and press, he found himself eagerly peeling at the buttons on Logan’s shirt to reveal the thick, dark chest hair damp and matted against Logan’s chest after they’d nearly drown with one another.

“Insanity suits us,” Logan snarled dropping tiny kisses over the side of Scott’s neck. With tiny bites and nips, Logan’s lips caused Scott to burn from within. With a moan, Scott arched his head back to guide Logan’s path upon his skin. Scott’s hands pushed the thick material of Logan’s soaked shirt down over his shoulders, pushing beyond his forearm. With a soft squeeze, Scott arched back looking down at Logan in quiet contemplation. He released Logan’s shirt instead cupping Logan’s face in his hands. Dipping down he kissed Logan again taking in the distinct flavor of beer and cigars mixed with the man beneath him. With tease after tantalizing tease, Scott was caught up in the fantasy, in the urgent need brewing inside of him with Logan caged beneath him until finally Logan released Scott long enough to focus on freeing his arms from the soaked fabric that they were caged in.

“So, it does,” Scott readily agreed.

In an instant Scott was pinned down on the ground with Logan over him. Logan’s body was crushing him, grinding up against Scott as the damp material of their khaki’s made a sloshing sound. Arching up off the ground Scott’s mouth sought out Logan’s kissing him harder with each passing second. He felt Logan’s hands over his chest rough and urgent, tearing at the buttons on Scott’s shirt, ripping it apart with a newfound urgency. Their mouths collided, hearts pounding together in a moment of reckless determination when Scott pushed down between them tearing at the belt Logan was wearing. He plucked open the button on Logan’s slacks, reaching inside to pull Logan out from within.

“Slim,” Logan growled when Scott’s hand curled over Logan’s arousal. With each teasing brush of his fingers over Logan’s skin, Scott felt Logan snarl against the side of his neck, his body responding the heat of Scott’s skilled touch. With firm, determined strokes Scott palmed Logan’s flesh, teasing and caressing his length in the same steady, urgent movement he’d learned that Logan had loved in their brief time together.

“Scott,” Logan snarled his name biting down on Scott’s shoulder. He ground up against Scott, pushing himself into Scott’s touch. Seeking out Scott’s mouth again Logan kissed him harder, more primitive in his approach as Logan raised his own hips, clumsily sliding the water-soaked material of his slacks down past his knees.

“Having problems?” Scott questioned watching Logan struggle with his slacks.

“Not in the least,” Logan assured him with a smile. He deposited damp kisses over the tip of Scott’s nose, teasing over his forehead before charting a path over his neck and shoulder. He marked Scott with a rough bite over the vulnerable flesh causing Scott to moan loudly. He shifted on the ground beneath Logan, arching up when Logan’s hand fumble with the button on Scott’s slacks.

“Let me touch you,” Logan half pleaded behind heavy eyelids.

“But I’m having so much fun this way,” Scott teased working his fingers furiously over Logan’s length.

“Trust me. You’ll have so much more fun this way,” Logan promised kissing Scott again. He unzipped Scott’s slacks, pushing his hand inside to feel Scott’s hardened length beneath his now soaked briefs. Wordlessly he began to pet and tease Scott’s body, his thumb circling the head of Scott’s arousal through the thin, red material of his briefs.

“Logan,” Scott murmured releasing Logan’s body in his moment of distraction.

“Told you you’d enjoy this better,” Logan dipped down to kiss Scott’s forehead, “Tell me that you’re not enjoying this.”

“I always enjoy this,” Scott blushed when Logan stopped touching him. The movement caused Scott to buck and twist looking up at Logan.

“Then I can continue?” Logan teased with a wild smirk that sent Scott’s heart racing.

Scott bit down on his own plump, bottom lip and nodded. He moaned again when Logan’s touch moved roughly over his skin, working his hands over Scott’s hips and stripping him from the waist down. Once his pants were discarded Logan was over him, kissing him again with hands rubbing and pressing against Scott’s urgent body.

“Logan,” Scott tiled his head forward watching as Logan dropped kisses over the broad expanse of Scott’s chest. Reaching out, Scott threaded his fingers through Logan’s hair, twisting and tugging upon it. Logan’s kisses dipped down lower over Scott’s abdomen until finally Logan’s lips surrounded him, taking Scott’s hardened length in between his now parted lips. Almost immediately Scott whimpered and moaned twisting beneath Logan on the ground. With the tip of Logan’s tongue tracing the contours of his arousal, Scott arched his head back, crying out as Logan increased the suction taking his time to pull Scott out from within, bucking up to meet each one of Logan’s strokes. Twisting, Scott pushed up off the ground with fingers tightly twisting into Logan’s messy hair. His heart was racing in his chest, his mind caught up in the way it felt to have Logan doting on him, pushing him past his limit and coaxing him towards a release. Logan’s rough palm pressed over his hip to keep him steady, but it only served to further frustrate Scott, building his urgency when he coiled up into Logan’s mouth desperate to be lost in their connection. Yes, they’d been in that position before, but there was something about where they were—about the feeling in the air that caused Scott to tremble from within wrapped up in an overwhelming sense of lust and sensation ready to crumble to pieces with Logan over him offering up the one thing that they’d known very well between them.

“Please,” Scott arched his head back into the ground licking his lips as Logan worked to taste and tease him. He whimpered and moaned feeling lust coiling from within as Logan’s lips pressed over his damp tip, giving him one last, eager lick. It was enough to cause Scott to shudder and twist, captive to Logan’s direction ready to lose all control when Logan pushed back on his knees.

“You sure you’re good with this?” Logan questioned hesitating long enough to watch Scott nod frantically, “Because I can stop if…”

“Just get it over with,” Scott growled pushing Logan’s head down over him again. Silently Logan followed direction returning to his teasing, taking his time to work over every one of Scott’s hotspot preparing him for their union until finally Logan pulled Scott’s legs up over his chest giving himself leverage to make room for himself within Scott’s warmth.

“Fuck,” Scott moaned feeling Logan thrust forward, pushing into him with one fluid, determined motion. The sensation caused Scott to coil and twist, held captive to the weight of Logan inside of him, over him, surrounding him with warmth and sensation with the sun overhead taking them from chaos to familiarity lost inside of one another. Reaching out to grip at Logan’s shoulders, Scott felt Logan push Scott’s legs up higher against Scott’s chest, taking the time to utilize the new positioning as he pulled out of Scott completely. The movement created an emptiness inside of Scott, leaving him with an impossible void until Logan pushed forward again sliding in with more ease, stretching and filling Scott with the movement.

“Slim,” Logan panted his name twisting down to press a kiss over the back of Scott’s leg just beneath his knee. The movement was silly, but so totally Logan as his fingers teased between Scott’s thighs, touching and teasing him before he resumed in his movements. His body seemed to find the right spot inside of Scott, hitting every one of Scott’s secret hot spots as Scott writhed on the ground beneath him. His arms reached for Logan, guiding Logan to continue edging him on further as his heart raced in his chest. Licking his lips, Scott looked up at Logan watching him, wondering what he’d done to deserve such a man in his life as Logan abruptly pulled out of Scott. Wordlessly Logan rolled onto his back, taking Scott over him. Scott found himself over Logan, making a few minor adjustments before his palm flattened out over Logan’s chest, fingers teasing over his chest hair. He shifted his hips and watched Logan snarl, reveling in the pleasure that Scott offered up in sliding down over his lover. With each bump and twist, Scott realized the weight of the power he held over Logan. Logan’s hands gripped tighter on his hips, Scott felt his heart pounding in his chest, his mind freed of his concerns as his body served as a tool to please Logan—to bring him back to what he’d left behind in the real world. Picking up the pace, Scott shifted and twisted, up and down, circling and pressing, arching forward and sliding back taking Logan in deeper with every movement until finally Logan sat upright. He reached out to touch the side of Scott’s face, touching his sculpted cheekbone, and coiling his fingers through the soaked edges of Scott’s dark hair. With a twist of Scott’s hips their lips collided, and bliss washed over them, causing Logan to bite down into Scott’s shoulder. With a low roar of desire, Scott felt Logan lose control inside of him, with arms squeezing around Scott so tight that the weight of their connection caused Scott to shudder and shake caught up in his own release in his lover’s arms.

“What did I ever do to have you in my life?” Logan questioned still holding Scott after their tremors had died down. He pressed a kiss over the base of Scott’s throat causing Scott to sigh in a moment of contented bliss. Saying nothing Logan wrapped his arms around Scott’s torso, hugging Scott to his chest as their bodies clung to one another damp and spent by the passion they’d shared.

“You love me as if I deserve you,” Scott breathed huskily, his body caught up in the weight of realization that regardless of their tense beginnings the connection between them was too strong to ignore. Even after all the ups and downs the one thing that truly made sense was being together.

“You’re everything to me Slim,” Logan promised tipping his head up to touch the side of Scott’s face, “Even with our…arrangement…you have to see how much you mean to me.”

“I felt it too when it was just the two of us,” Scott leaned into Logan’s touch, finding himself falling harder for the man at his side, “When it was just us against the world we found everything we needed in one another’s arms.”

“We can still have that,” Logan voice was raw and broken, spent by desire and need as he held Scott against him, fighting to hold onto the moment between them, “I ain’t sure that sharing you was what I was aiming for when this began but…”

“This is a solution that suits all of us,” Scott answered with a small sigh, “Now that Jean is alive, and Emma is here…”

“I’m not saying that it isn’t fantastic in what we have now because it is, but in being with you…”

“What?” Scott questioned seeing something happening in his lover’s face.

“I’m greedy as hell Slim,” Logan confessed outwardly, “Always have been. Probably always will be.”

“What we have between us is so good,” Scott offered up as Logan’s somber expression caused the moment to shift between them, “Our connection runs deeper than I’d ever imagined when this started and…”

“They don’t know what we went through when it was just us. They don’t see how it was—how we were when it was us against the world,” Logan replied in a faint, desperate tone, “Sure, maybe Emma gets it because she’s known for a while. Hell, she pushed us together at a time when the odds of us giving in to what we wanted were slim, but…”

“She knows what you mean to me,” Scott promised dipping down to kiss Logan once again, “Jean realizes it as well, but…”

“For a while it was just us and I liked it,” Logan divulged guiltily, “Having you all to myself…”

“You still have me,” Scott assured him with a smile, “I think what we just did proves that…”

“Not just like this,” Logan touched the side of Scott’s face, “Sex is nice, but everything else…”

“It’s tough approaching a relationship now, isn’t it?” Scott couldn’t help, but tease.

“We don’t have to hide it anymore,” Logan pondered aloud, “When we were back home…”

“Things were different then, but now it isn’t wrong,” Scott leaned forward to kiss him once again, “Everything that we feel isn’t anything to be ashamed of. What we have together is…”

“…as magical as the place we live in now, but I can’t help, but think that…”

“That what?” Scott questioned.

“That the other shoe is going to drop, and it will all be over,” Logan confessed somberly, “I keep waiting for that moment when all of it proves to be an illusion and…”

“I love you Logan,” Scott promised reaching out to caress the side of Logan’s face, “That hasn’t changed for me.”

“I love you too, which is why all of this is hard. Even with Jeanie…” Logan shook the thought, “If I can have even a piece of you, then I ain’t going to complain about it. I’ve waited far too long to have you as my own. If it means that we’ve got a lot of love to give between us, then so be it. I’m willing to share if it means that at the end of the day, you’re mine.”

“How can you doubt what you mean to me after everything we’ve shared?” Scott questioned stroking the side of Logan’s face. He pressed his index finger over the center of Logan’s kiss-swelled lips taking a moment to memorize Logan in the sun beneath him with arms wrapped around Scott’s body in a deep protective hold, “I realize that it is a challenge for me to express my feelings. It’s something that we’ve both had trouble with before this latest go around and…”

“I don’t want to hide from what I feel anymore Slim,” Logan stated squeezing Scott tighter than before, “We’ve wasted too much damn time pretending we didn’t feel it.”

“We did,” Scott agreed with a sigh, “I guess it was just easier to fight, then to face that what we have is…”

“Important to the both of us,” Logan finished for him, “We made a lot of mistakes, but never with this. This was never a mistake.”

“No, it never was,” Scott agreed losing himself to the moment. He closed his eyes holding Logan in the warmth of the sun that surrounded him. There was a small breeze picking up beyond where they lay with one another, a scent of flowers and springtime bringing him further from his purpose in sinking deeper into the fantasy.

“This time we don’t have to hide it,” Logan’s fingertips traced over Scott’s spine, creating a path of warmth over his damp skin, “We don’t have to go back to being at odds with one another.”

“We’ll always find a way to be at odds with one another,” Scott laughed lightly. He rubbed the center of Logan’s chest and smirked, “It’s in our nature.”

“Not about this. Not about us,” Logan insisted holding him tighter, “We know better.”

“We do,” Scott agreed with a sigh. Sinking in against Logan’s chest, he couldn’t help, but consider their situation with one another, “I’ve tried living without you once before and I don’t welcome the idea of doing it again any time soon.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Logan agreed with him, “I don’t want to lose this.”

“Good,” Scott sighed wishing like hell that he could surrender himself to the moment forever lost in Logan’s arms, but remembering his purpose he shifted against his lover, “Though I have to admit that Emma’s going to kill us for getting sidetracked here.”

“If she’s really with you,” Logan hesitated pondering Scott’s words, “then tell her where we are. Let her know what we’ve been up to.”

“I’m sure she knows,” Scott’s face grew flushed at the thought, “She was undoubtedly expecting it…”

“Smart woman,” Logan teased, “but I’m willing to play nice. Tell her to come and join us if she’d like.”

“As much as I’m sure you’d enjoy that,” Scott paused thinking about the mission at hand, “I don’t think that now is the time to start something that…”

“She’s never had a problem listening in before,” Logan grumbled crushing Scott closer to his chest, “She’s made it no secret that she rather enjoys the two of us ‘sparring’ with one another.”

“We weren’t sparring,” Scott groaned outwardly as he caught the wicked smirk on Logan’s lips.

“Emma likes our ‘not really sparring’ time,” Logan divulged with a small chortle, “She’s told me many times what she thinks we’d both enjoy doing together when she’s…”

“What?” Scott couldn’t help, but question.

“Emma’s a voyeur Scott,” Logan pointed out with a shake of his head, “You of all people should realize that if you brought her here with you today to carry out this plan of yours, then she’s been with us the whole time undoubtedly watching our every movement.”

“I mean I suppose she could be, but…” Scott paused thinking about Emma’s departure to spend time with Tony Stark.

“Trust me,” Logan smirked wider, “She’s out there watching us. She hasn’t missed a thing which is why I’m sure we can come to an arrangement that she will appreciate now that we’re here.”

“We’re not supposed to be here doing this—not that I can complain about it, but I have a purpose for being here,” Scott explained finding himself returning to the mission at hand.

“Beyond seducing me?”

Scott nodded, “Unfortunately that wasn’t my initial intention. I’m here because Charles sent you to Earth to recruit a mutant and bring them back to Krakoa, but something happened. You lost contact with the rest of us and you were lost to us. We came in here to pull you back and…”

“What do you mean something happened?” Logan couldn’t help, but frown as his hold on Scott’s hips loosened. He looked around the clearing when suddenly the blue sky above changed colors, growing deeper in intensity until Logan’s concerned eyes returned to Scott once again, “Where are we?”

“Locked inside your mind. I thought that you already figured that out considering all the places we’ve explored with one another, but I suppose that your subconscious was trying to keep you from seeing that we were locked inside of your memories,” Scott replied thinking about the mission at hand.

“This sure as hell ain’t a memory,” Logan argued with him, “What we just shared…”

“Undoubtedly falls into the fantasy category,” Scott bit down on his own kiss-swelled lip, “Although I’m not certain if it was your fantasy or mine given that I’m sure we’ve both thought about…”

“So you hopped into my mind to pull me out of whatever this is that I’m in,” Logan began to process what Scott was saying, “and we’ve what?”

“Been through a loop of some of your memories and desires,” Scott explained further, “I don’t know why, but something happened when you were on earth. Someone did something to you and you were trapped inside of your mind. They gave you something that has been destroying your body for days now slowly causing you to deteriorate from within, but…”

“What?”

“Emma and I volunteered to step inside and bring you back,” Scott continued to explain to him, “Hank cautioned against it saying that we had other options with rebirth, but I didn’t want us to take that route right now. It feels too soon, and I don’t want to force you through the process of a rebirth when we both know that you can be saved. Plus, with what was happening with your mind, I didn’t want to take the risk of losing you.”

“I…I don’t understand,” Logan blinked back at him.

“We can’t stay in here,” Scott stroked the side of Logan’s face tenderly, “No matter how good it feels we can’t just pretend that the world isn’t waiting for us to return.”

“But I…” Logan held him tighter, “This…what we shared…”

“It’s real in some ways, but it in others isn’t,” Scott sighed reaching out to cup Logan’s hands in his palms, “As much as this feels real it isn’t and the longer we stay inside of here, the more we stand to lose.”

“But you feel so real,” Logan reached out to slide his index finger over the curve of Scott’s shoulder, “Everything about what we shared was so intense and hot and…”

“It was incredible,” Scott agreed bringing Logan’s hand up over the side of his face, “Even though it’s hard to explain, I promise that I’m here with you, but we’re not where we need to be because…”

“You’re inside my head,” Logan realized holding Scott tighter than before.

Scott nodded, “This is all part of the illusion that your mind has created to combat the serum they injected into you. The terrorists that you’ve encountered did something to deplete your system, to fight against your brain to crack your secrets. Hank has been working on it, but you needed Emma and I to come in here and pull you back from the darkness. We needed to reach out to you and guide you out of this nightmare back into our world again before this all consumed you.”

“So, you’re saying that…” Logan’s eyes widened as he took in the lines of Scott’s body once again, “All of this is…”

“Is a prelude of things to come as soon as we have you home again. It’s as real as we want it to be,” Scott promised him. He leaned forward pressing a kiss over Logan’s forehead before speaking up again, “but it can be even better when we get you back home.”

“Scott I…” Logan blinked up at him as Scott found himself wishing that he could offer Logan a little more time away from the rest of the world.

“We can pick up right where we left off when we get home. Once you are whole again, we can sort all of this out,” Scott promised kissing him tenderly, “You just must trust me to get us out of this, okay? I will be here with you the entire time.”

“Alright,” Logan nodded in understanding.

“Great,” Scott leaned forward offering up another embrace. His arms surrounded Logan’s shoulders allowing the moment to linger between them before he pulled back, “We just need to find our way out of here through the door that can take us back to Emma so that we can get out of here.”

“I think I know the way,” Logan sighed brushing his fingertips over the small of Scott’s back before withdrawing from the warmth of Scott’s skin. Leaning back on his elbows against the ground, he watched Scott move up and off him as the scenery started to shift and twist around them, “What is that?”

“It’s their influence,” Scott explained when the sky grew darker around them.

“You mean someone from the outside is…”

“Shit. It’s found us in here,” Scott cursed reaching out to pick up his damp clothing. In a frenzy he started to pull it on again as he looked to Logan, “You need to get dressed so that we can get out of here. We need to find Emma and get out of here.”

“I’ve got this,” Logan stood up staring off in the distance as the sound of footsteps approached him. As Scott pulled his pants on, he noticed Victor Creed in the clearing watching them with a snarl on his face.

“Well, well, well what do we have here?” Victor questioned not bothering to wait for a response as he moved in close to Scott and Logan.

“Your funeral,” Logan replied rushing towards Victor with an unlimited amount of fury and rage. He screamed clenching his hands into fists as his claws suddenly broke through the surface of his skin, bringing forth their bloody emergence. Logan snarled and sneered slashing at the air around them, fighting to contain Victor’s madness when Scott looked around the clearing.

“Emma, if you can hear me, I think it’s time for us to go,” Scott buckled his belt hoping like hell that Emma was still receiving him, “Emma, can you hear me? Emma!”

“I’m going to tear your head off,” Logan snarled slashing at Victor. Scott watched in horror as the two wrapped up in a combination of blood and fury, each one fighting to destroy the other on the clearing where he and Logan had just made love moments earlier. Thinking about the time that was working against him, Scott brought his hand up to his ear hoping the receiver was still there somehow after the twists and turns he’d taken.

“Hank, can you hear me? Hank?” Scott questioned seeing the clouds above were shifting taking him from light to darkness again. In the distance he could see the dirt cloud coming together spiraling and twisting, shifting into a funnel of darkness, “Emma?”

“I’m here. Sorry for the delay darling,” she broke through his thoughts, “I wanted to give you some privacy for a bit.”

“I appreciate that Em, but right now we’ve got a situation on our hands,” Scott confessed listening to the sounds of the storm approaching, “We need to get moving fast because this thing is about to catch up to us and…”

“We’re on it,” she explained, “Henry and I are working on it right now, but we’re having a bit of a problem on our end. You need to find a way to hold the darkness off a little longer before you come back. Logan’s still resisting treatment and…”

“How long are we looking at?” Scott questioned watching Logan slash away at the manifestation of the demon in his mind.

“Not long,” Emma promised him, “We’re working on it as fast as we can.”

“Fine, but…” Scott stopped himself when Logan’s claws tore through Victor’s chest. Blood splashed out pouring onto Logan and the grass beneath him. He watched Logan slash and effectively tear Victor’s head off his body, but within seconds something dark and twisted seemed to sprout out of Victor’s head revealing something far worse in its inception, “Em, that isn’t going to work. We don’t have any time. We need to move now.”

“Scott,” Emma called out to him, but Scott was already on the move, rushing forward to tear Logan away from the new Victor-monster that had replaced the man Logan had loathed and despised.

“We need to get moving Logan,” Scott tugged on Logan’s arm, watching as Logan prepared to charge the monster before him, “We don’t have time for this. We need to get you out of here before it is too late.”

“I can take it,” Logan dismissed Scott’s words, “I can get us out of here and…”

“We don’t have time for this,” Scott tugged on Logan’s arm once again, “Logan, you have to trust me. Whatever this is, we can’t keep battling it. The longer we stay in here, the less likely we are of getting out and…”

“Scott, I’ve got this. I’ve…” Logan argued preparing to put up a fight when Scott reached out to coax Logan into looking at him once again. Placing his hand on Logan’s face, Scott pleaded with him.

“Logan, we have to leave. Now. We can’t hold off any longer,” Scott informed him in a rush of panic, “We need to get out of here. You can’t keep resisting the treatment.”

“But this monster is…”

“It isn’t real. None of this is real but losing me will be if you don’t just come with me,” Scott pleaded with him, “Logan you must trust me. You have to…”

“Scott,” Logan opened his mouth to protest before nodding, “fine. What do you suggest?”

“We try to make it out of the darkness into the light,” Scott explained nodding to the sun that was falling from their view, “We need to let it take us out of here. Do you think you can do that?”

“I can try,” Logan agreed looking down to see Scott’s outstretched hand.

“You just have to trust me,” Scott explained taking Logan’s hand in his as the two rushed towards the sun hoping to find a way to escape the darkness. With each movement they made the darkness seemed to follow speeding up behind them, pressing down upon them until finally they were standing on the edge of a cliff looking down to a violent crash of waves below.

“Now what?” Logan questioned in confusion.

“We jump,” Scott decided squeezing Logan’s hand in his. Taking in a deep breath he prepared to take a plunge into the water hoping like hell it wasn’t a mistake.

“Slim,” Logan tugged on his arm right as Scott was preparing to go over the edge.

“What?” Scott asked looking over to his side where Logan was standing.

“Whatever happens next,” Logan squeezed Scott’s hand tighter than before, “We’re in this together from here on out, okay?”

“I promise,” Scott replied raising Logan’s hand to his lips and pressing a quick kiss upon it before turning to the water again. The winds were howling behind them, tearing apart the earth they’d been walking upon a short while earlier.

“See you on the other side,” Logan shouted over at Scott, holding his hand tight as they took a leap of faith in jumping over the edge into the murky waters below hoping like hell it was their escape to the dark world that they had been trapped within.

xxxxx

A gasp carried over Scott’s lips as he opened his eyes. He sprung up from where he’d been laid out feeling water fill his lungs. He blinked a couple of times thinking about the way the waves had come crashing down upon him, threatening to take him and Logan under in the nightmare world Logan’s mind had created. Now struggling to even his breath and soothe his mind, Scott shuffled up off the ground looking around the room to discover what had happened with Logan—only much to his dismay he wasn’t in the medical bay. Instead he was standing in the center of a room filled with granite and marble columns. In front of him was an altar and a man with a bible in his hand looking at him impatiently.

“Are we ready to continue now?” the man questioned causing Scott to look down to discover that he was dressed in a black tuxedo looking more out of place as he’d felt when he spotted Nathan standing at his side wearing a tuxedo as well.

“You aren’t having second thoughts now are you dad?” Nathan winked at him causing Scott to look to the man with the bible in front of him. The man was tapping his foot impatiently as Nathan tapped Scott’s shoulder in encouragement.

“Are we ready?” the man at the front of the chapel questioned causing Scott to gulp down nervously.

“Sure,” Scott replied turning to look at the person standing beside him. There before his eyes was a petite, stocky figure draped in a long white gown with a veil hiding their features. Tilting his head down, Scott blinked a couple of times not quite sure at what he was seeing when Nathan squeezed his shoulder again.

“Go on dad,” Nathan goaded him further, “You know you want to.”

“I…I…” Scott moved forward trying to make sense of the situation when the arm of the figure beside him reached out to push the veil away from their face to reveal Logan standing before him in a wedding dress.

“Can we just get this over with?” Logan grumbled as Scott’s jaw dropped in horror at the sight before him.

“Logan?” Scott blinked down at him again wondering what in the hell was happening as he looked to the man standing at the altar again. Raising his finger up in the air, Scott smiled at the man with the bible, “Can you just give us a minute please?”

“I suppose, but remember time is money,” the man groaned outwardly as Scott stepped in closer to Logan. He reached out to take Logan’s white lace covered arm as the awkwardness of the situation overtook him. Looking out into the crowd Scott discovered a nearly empty chapel surrounding them.

“Nate, could you just give us…?” Scott questioned turning to his son again only to discover that his son had disappeared. Now as he stood in front of the altar in front of a stranger with Logan dressed in what was quite possibly one of the ugliest wedding dresses Scott had ever seen full of satin and lace, Scott couldn’t help, but frown, “Um Logan I don’t think that we made it out. We must still be stuck in some place in your mind where…”

“I have to admit Slim,” Logan looked down to what he was wearing. Instead of the shock and horror that Scott anticipated that Logan would be feeling in the moment, Logan chortled reached into a pocket that had suddenly become a part of the dress. He extracted a cigar from it, raising it to his lips and lighting it with a laugh, “I never imagined myself in a wedding dress.”

“You and me both, but I have to ask why you’re wearing that,” Scott replied looking down to discover that the tuxedo he’d been wearing had been replaced by the leather vest, pants and studded collar that he’d first been wearing to enter into the club in Logan’s mind, “Shit. We’re still trapped, aren’t we?”

“I don’t know if I would necessarily call it trapped. Granted it isn’t exactly what I would’ve pulled together for a fantasy, but this is surprisingly comfortable. I mean white has never really been my color, but this really seems to fit nicely,” Logan began again reaching down to pull at the fabric of the dress he was wearing, “This feels like silk. Scott, do you think it is silk?”

“Logan, I have no idea if it’s…” Scott replied looking around the walls of the chapel they were in. His eyes focused on the door at the end of the aisle and he found himself contemplating what horrors would be waiting on the other side.

“It’s definitely silk and look at the work that went into this lace,” Logan continued to inspect the gown that he was wearing, “This is a sign of true craftsmanship that I haven’t seen in years and this diamond that I’m wearing. Look at the size of this rock on my finger…damn Slim you mean business when you decide to make an honest man out of someone…”

“What? I don’t remember giving you any…” Scott stopped himself when he took a long, hard glance at the ring that Logan was wearing. Suddenly struck with a sense of curiosity, he couldn’t help, but turn to look at the man with the bible once again. Stepping forward his eyes narrowed up at the preacher finding himself caught up in a moment of familiarity, “Emma, is that you?”

“I…I um…I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the preacher snickered as Logan let out a low, rumble of laughter.

“Right,” Scott’s lips pinched together. He placed his hands on his hips before looking between the preacher and Logan, “Okay, what’s really going on here? Are we still stuck in Logan’s mind or is this…?”

“A prelude of things to come,” the preacher replied with a small smile, “Logan always did dream of a big wedding with bells and whistles, so it only makes sense that…”

“This is a far cry from bells and whistles. This is…” Scott found himself at a loss when the sound of Logan’s uproarious laughter caught him off guard. Looking to Logan again, he watched Logan touching the sleeve of his dress and shaking his head

“Oh, come on. The gig is up. He’s not buying into any of this. I can’t believe that I let you talk me into something this silly although the expression on his face is more than enough to get me going for a while,” Logan snorted reaching out to pat Scott on the back, “What? You don’t think I look good in white?”

“Not nearly as good as I do,” the preacher’s voice transformed to Emma’s drawing Scott’s attention back to the altar where she held the bible in her hands. Smiling down at him, she closed the cover of the book, simply tossing it over her shoulder before she moved in closer to Scott, “but we had you going for a minute there, didn’t we?”

“What is all of this?” Scott questioned looking between Logan and Emma as they stood in the center of the imaginary chapel with one another.

“Another fantasy of Logan’s in having you as his husband,” Emma shrugged looking over to Logan once again, “I wasn’t lying when I said he always dreamt of a big wedding, which is interesting considering that he’s never struck me as the official sort of guy.”

“What can I say?” Logan shrugged, “I’m a romantic at heart.”

“Oddly enough I noticed,” Emma tipped her head to the side and gave him a long, contemplative once over, “You aren’t very good at hiding it when you open yourself up like this, but…”

“Admit it,” Logan winked back at her, “you are having fun with this.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it fun, but I’ll admit that…,” she glanced over at Scott once again, “Darling, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I’m just…” Scott leaned in against the altar beside him, “Why all of this here?”

“Hank’s still sorting out a few things in getting you both up and moving,” Emma explained in a smooth and even tone as she reached out to place her hand on his shoulder offering up a supportive squeeze, “There’s nothing to be concerned with darling, but for the time being he suggested that I help transition you both into something a bit more—comfortable.”

“By having me wake up into this?” Scott questioned looking over to Logan again. He couldn’t help, but smirk watching as Logan seemed to be inspecting the arms of the dress he was in, taking in the ornate design of the lacy arms, “No offense Logan, but seeing you like that especially after what we just went through…”

“I mean it’s a bit much, but…” Logan added bringing his hand up to his neck to feel the high collar of the lacy collar that squeezed around his neck. Turning his attention to Emma he grumbled, “You couldn’t think of something a little less chaste for me? Maybe something that would show a little more skin?”

“I was trying to be age appropriate for you,” Emma wrinkled her nose at him, “Given that you’re more of a relic from the Victorian era I thought perhaps something a bit more traditional would be more appropriate for the circumstances.”

“That’s not even funny. Don’t get me wrong it’s a fantastic fabric. I will give you that, but the theme is all off,” Logan pushed his finger underneath the high collar once again, “You know I’m not even remotely close to dressing like a prude.”

“Fine,” Emma snapped her fingers as Scott watched the dress Logan was wearing be transformed into one of Emma’s sexy, skimpy white costumes. With a gulp and a swallow, Logan brought his hand up over the center of his chest taking in the lines of her outfit, sizing up the fit, “Does that feel more like you?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Scott groaned outwardly. He took a few steps back dropping down onto the chapel bench as Logan seemed to be contemplating Emma’s clothing on him.

“It’s a little snug, but…I mean I can see why you can appreciate it,” Logan twisted around, leaning forward and standing upright again, “The way that it hugs your curves doesn’t feel half bad and…”

“Darling I wear it better than you,” Emma laughed lightly unable to contain the amusement that carried over her, “but you know now that I think about it, Scott is entirely too dressed on this occasion.”

“Don’t even think about it,” Scott warned looking down to the black leather pants that he was wearing. He reached up to the collar and took in an uneasy breath, “I think you’ve both had enough fun for today. I think we’ve all played enough dress up for the time being.”

“Oh, the fun hasn’t even started,” Emma snapped her fingers again as the chapel around them transformed into a white room filled with plush pillows and a circular bed. Beside the bed there was a tiny, round, white table set up with three chairs and a tea set accompanied by a vase of deep, crimson colored roses. Licking her lips, she moved in closer to Scott extending her arm out towards Logan when he stood upright eagerly accepting her invitation, “I believe the two of you still owe me for the way that I helped you earlier today. I was invaluable to this mission after all.”

“Of course, you were Emma,” Logan agreed readily moving over to her side, “and I’m sure you have plenty of insight for our debriefing.”

“There were a few bullet points I was hoping to discuss with the both of you after that,” she paused allowing her words to linger upon her lips, “display you gave me earlier. I think that you can imagine that it inspired a few delicious ideas over how you both can make it up to me for all of my hard work in guiding Scott through such dark territory.”

“What did you have in mind?” Logan questioned linking his hand in hers. He brought it up to his lips offering a chaste kiss upon her white, gloved hand.

“The little prelude in the clearing between the both of you was quite thought provoking. I’ll admit I wasn’t quite sure what I should grow to expect when Scott ventured off on his own, but I thought it was a very satisfying mission,” Emma’s grin expanded as she stretched her arm out towards Scott, “Granted it was a bit rustic in that setting I suppose, but given the limitations of the scenario you were working in, I felt it was appropriate for the mission.”

“Em…” Scott’s face grew flushed as he thought of her watching his and Logan’s interactions with one another. Suddenly on edge he shifted on his feet wondering what she was thinking when he felt the warm press of her thoughts enter his mind, replaying his encounter with Logan from her point of view.

“You were both entertaining,” Emma paused dramatically, “but I was thinking about something a little more intimate for our debriefing. Something with a little more finesse and thought put into it.”

“Em, I don’t know if…” Scott looked down at her fingers, seeing the way her fingers brushed over Logan’s shoulder in a soft, brush of a tease. He opened his mouth to say something, watching as Logan seemed to curl in closer to her. His eyelids grew heavy with something that Scott couldn’t quite read when Emma’s free hand reached out to skim over the lines of Scott’s chest offering with the touch a teasing hint of the pleasures she had in mind for the three of them to share outside of Logan’s nightmare world. With each brush of her fingertips over his skin, his breathing grew labored, his mind filled with deliciously naughty thoughts as Emma smiled back at him.

“I thought you’d approve,” she mouthed reaching out to touch his cheek before she addressed Logan again, “and I would imagine you’ll be on your best behavior for this.”

“Of course,” Logan agreed readily. He placed his hand on her hip, squeezing his fingers over her soft curves in a light, exploratory press. Sensing his willingness to cooperate, Emma released Scott and turned towards Logan. Reaching out she cupped his face in her delicate fingers, coaxing him to look up at her when she leaned forward to press a kiss upon his forehead.

“Good boy,” Emma slurred stroking the side of Logan’s face before standing upright once again, “there may be hope for you yet.”

“Emma…” Scott spoke her name watching as she gingerly brushed her fingers through Logan’s wild, unruly hair. She seemed to be speaking to Logan as well offering up a private exchange between them that caused Logan to nod. Leaving Scott out of their conversation, Scott found himself on edge pondering what they were thinking about together. With a blink of his eye he realized that she’d changed back into what she’d been wearing at the club when they were together, dressed in black and looking ever so inviting.

“You’re in luck boys. This time I’ve brought my riding crop,” Emma announced brushing her gloved fingertips over the side of Logan’s face before offering up a small slap at his cheek. Watching Logan twist on his feet, she wiggled her brow suggestively as Logan stood upright.

“I’m in,” Logan decided moving in closer to Scott, “I mean if there aren’t any objections then I don’t see any reason why we can’t allow Emma to lead us through this debriefing on our mission.”

Scott looked between the two of them wondering just what Hank was doing on the outside of wherever it is they were, but with temptation in the form of Logan and Emma before him, he found himself contemplating the new set of rules that their current lives had placed upon them. He watched in contemplation as Emma reached for Logan’s hand seemingly guiding him towards whatever arrangement they would all agree upon with one another. In the past it might have felt awkward—like something that was out of place, but in this new world it presented Scott with the opportunity to let his true self emerge giving in to desires that went well beyond any real human understanding. With Logan and Emma before him, he found himself caught up in temptation eager to indulge them both, willing to bend to Emma’s desire if only for a little while. The real world would be waiting, sitting on the outside questioning what had transpired after the attack had been launched on Logan’s mind, but now as Scott looked between the two of them unable to deny the pull they’d both had upon him, he found himself willing to play along for a little while.

“Fine…I mean as long as it is meant for the purpose of a debriefing on the mission,” Scott conceded rising from the bench he’d been seated in. He bridged the distance between them. Catching the welcoming grin on Emma’s beautiful face, he reached out lacing his hand with hers as he agreed to the terms of their time away together, “but if we’re going to do this, then you need to get him out of that outfit Emma. I’m sorry, but it’s not working for me.”

“Oh, trust me darling after a round of tea and an explanation of the rules we’ve laid out for this time we’re going to be spending catching up with one another,” Emma leaned in to kiss his cheek with a naughty whisper upon her lips, “none of us are going to need to be worrying about any of these silly clothes soon enough.”

“In that case I’m at your service. Both of you…whatever you need—whatever you want it is yours,” Scott swallowed down hard as he looked between Emma and Logan, “Anything you ask of me consider it done. Just say the word and I will wholeheartedly offer up whatever you need because I realize that I’m very fortunate to have the both of you here with me. Despite our circumstances in the past, being here again sharing this moment with the both of you makes me see that I’m one of the luckiest men alive.”

“Don’t you ever forget it,” Emma touched the side of his face, looking up at him before she urged Logan to step in closer bringing them all together in an embrace, “Just remember boys that after we discuss the terms I fully expect you to do as I say. Is that clear?”

“Crystal,” Logan agreed sliding his arm around Scott’s waist and pulling Scott in closer. Twisting Scott in his arms, Logan stretched up and eased his hands flat over Scott’s chest. The movement caused Scott to arch back and sigh just in time for Emma’s lips to collect his in a slow building kiss. Unable to resist, Scott reached for Emma drawing her close to him while Logan’s fingers played over Scott’s abdomen, gently stroking and petting his warm skin. With a moan, Scott’s lips parted and teased, tasting the sweetness of her lips before Emma touched the side of his face.

“Now play nice,” Emma suggested with a twinkle behind her blue eyes, “We wouldn’t want Logan to feel left out, would we?”

“Not at all,” Scott agreed reaching out to draw Logan in closer to him. Wordlessly he dipped down coaxing Logan’s mouth to his in a wild reckless kiss. The moment caused the room to shift Scott’s thoughts to move down a new path as Hank’s voice could faintly be heard in the distance.

“Scott, I think I’ve got this now. Just say the word and I’m ready to pull you all back,” Hank offered up as Emma stepped aside, turning towards the room that she had created for their time together. With the first step she took away from Scott, he felt Logan reach out to scoop Scott off his feet and guide him in against Logan’s chest.

“Logan…” Scott’s eyes grew wide behind his glasses as Logan held him close against his chest.

“Just for the record Slim,” Logan whispered in between kisses as he held Scott, “I’m the one that feels like the luckiest man alive knowing that you’re mine.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Scott confessed leaning in to capture Logan’s lips again in an explicit, urgent tease. He touched the side of Logan’s face hoping to convey what he’d felt as the kiss deepened between them.

“Um, guys can you hear me? Scott? Emma?” Hank’s voice questioned once again as Logan carried Scott further into the room Emma had created for them.

“I think I’ve got it covered from here,” Emma replied knowing only too well that things were about to take a turn for all of them in ways that perhaps none of them had ever truly expected.

Before this point in time there had been guidelines, things that Scott hadn’t anticipated was possible in his relationships when he’d given himself to each one of them. With each person he’d found something special, something that was precious to him, but he’d been caught up in his inhibitions, too afraid to give his heart to someone he could risk losing. He’d learned his lesson time and time again, but now with Logan and Emma both offering him something more than he’d anticipated—something that went beyond the physical pleasures that they could provide one another. There was no denying the lust that he’d felt around them, but it was the sentiment that he’d held deep within his heart that caused him to question everything he’d known about life and love. On Earth he’d been repressed caught up in who he thought the world expected him to be led by a sense of rigid guidelines, but now he found himself realizing that in his new life on Krakoa it seemed that there had come a time for all the rules to be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as part of a challenge I was given where I was given two lines of dialogue. One was by Wolfsheart which was “I never imagined myself in a wedding dress.” and the other was by Dee that was “You love me as if I deserve you.” It was a challenge indeed, but I hope everyone appreciates my efforts on this one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
